Sonic High school drama number 508
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Sally, Rouge and Blaze are the queens of the school, and they rule with an Iron fist. Amy as a freshmen is picked on by them. Can Amy and her friends stand up to the queens?...Yes it's one of these fanfics! Their will be Sonamy in this!
1. The Queens!

**I can't believe I writing one of these...and yes their will be Sally bashing. this is more toward the "long hair" Sally since that when she was her worst in the comics.**

**If I don't mention what character are wearing...Well I'm not good when it comes to fashion so...but I'm using Pokemon X and Y as a reference to some type of clothing...**

* * *

Blaze the Cat, Rouge the bat and Sally acorn, they were the 3 queens that ruled the school. Blaze was wearing a dark purple dress with a short white sweater coat, she was also wearing white flip flops to match. Rouge wore a pink smock top complete with white pants, and black boots. Sally was dress in a blue blouse with black hiphuggers. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

The leader Sally made sure of it.

They were pretty, popular and they were what ever guy wants.

Sally and Rouge have gotten their hands on the most popular guys on the basket ball team. Sonic the hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

Blaze on the other hand prefers to be single, Especially to avoid a suitor that has his eyes on her. a cat named Cole, Cole was a grey cat that wore a white t-shirt with blue sleaves, he would wear black and blue wrist bands, Black jeans with blue sneakers., Cole sported black hair on his head and he had brown eyes. Cole was the guy every girl wanted, hot, sexy and very wealthy. and some girls were jealous that he choose Blaze.

Now their was a freshmen the three queens target every day. Amy Rose. the pink hedgehog was just getting ready for her creative writing class when she was shoved, making her drop her items.

" Oh look girls!" Sally stood in the hedgehog way " it's little pathetic pink brat" Amy's home work was just under Sally's boots. the Chipmunk saw it and stepped all over it tearing a hole.

Amy watched as her assignment was being trashed. Rouge stood laughing while Blaze stood watching.

" Come girls" Sally ordered " we're done" they started to walk " Oh one more thing" she glanced behind her shoulder " Sonic told me that he thinks Amy is a retard" The three girls giggled. Amy gathered up her books and her torn paper.

/

" Miss Rose" The teacher scolded after being handed the paper " I demand an explanation"

" I..." Amy look at the class, students were laughing at her, no one was defending her " I..I tripped" Amy said.

" Very well" The teacher took the paper " I'm going to have to give you a low grade seeing the condition is unreadable"

Amy went to her seat, , it was in the middle of the class. when the teachers back was turned Amy was hit with spit balls and other items like tissue boxes or erasers.

This was the worst class, Amy had no friends in her creative writing and was the only freshmen in the class.

/

Lunch time came, Amy was happy due to getting to sit with her friends. Sonia the hedgehog, Sonic's sister, Manic Also Sonic's brother, Julie-su, Knuckles cousin, Silver the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow, is a senior that was held back, due to being framed. He was expelled the year before and so he had to repeat the 12th grade. At first he was angry but he soon realized it was for the best.

Amy brought her lunch to the five. Manic had a passion for science,he and his best pal Silver would waist their lunch time by making experiment with the cafeteria food.

" Boys" Sonia rolled her eyes,she has quite a history with Sally. Last year the magenta hedgehog had a crush on Knuckles the Echidna, Sally found out and told Rouge. Rouge begun to flirt with Knuckles until they became a couple breaking Sonia's heart.

_" Why did you do that?" Sonia asked Sally. Sally pushed back her long auburn hair._

_" Oh like a loser like you had a chance with Knuckles" she told her "besides Rouge is way sexy then you"_

_" You.." Sonia raise her hand and struck Sally across the face " BITCH!" Sonia pointed at her " I don't know what my brother sees in you but he'll see that..."_

_" Sonia!" Sonic called, Sally begun to cry, Sonic rushed to her side " Babe what's wrong?" he asked._

_" Oh Sonic" she threw herself on him " You sister is so mean, she called me a bitch and slapped me , I did nothing to her"_

_" Sally you such a.."_

_" Sonia!" Sonic glared at her " from now on don't come near me or my girl" he walked away. Sally looked over her shoulder and shot Sonia a nasty smirk knowing she won the battle._

Shadow knew Sonia was suffering due to Sally, Sally Acorn tried to flirt with him last year. The black hedgehog knew she was fake and declined her. Sally never being rejected formed a plan to get him expelled, and it worked.

" You missed one" Julie pointed to Amy's quills, Amy ran her hand threw her quills and out came a spit ball. " Man I hate Creative writing some times" she said " I mean I got no friends in that class"

" It'll a be a thing in the past": Shadow spoke " Freshman year is difficult but you over come it"

" Words of Wisdom brought to you by Shadow the hedgehog" Julie-su said in sarcastic tone.

" this from a girl who can operate a toaster" he pointed out. Julie-su in home etch class burnt toast in the toaster.

" Oh bite me" she picked up a bottle of water and started to drink. Amy sighed.

" What's wrong? Sonia asked.

" Well you know what going to happen...Gym" Amy told him. She had Gym class after lunch and the worst part, she had gym with Sally.

" Well put that chipmunk in her place" Julie-su told her. Then she got splashed in the face by an exploded carton of milk. Manic and Silver pointed at each other to get out of Julie's wrath.

The pink Echidna looked over to Sonia " permission to beat you brother?" she asked. Sonia giggled , Julie cracked her knuckles " ok boys who's first?"

Over at Sally table which had her,Blaze, Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles. plus Cole. Cole placed his arm around Blaze making her uncomfortable. the table herd cries as Julie sue chased after the two hedgehogs they laughed as she chased after them with an open bottle of grape juice, getting Silver into a head lock she poured the juice on his head.

Silver used his psychic powers to prevent juice spilling the floor when the performance was done he carried the juice to the water fountain and dumped it down the drain.

" Uhg what losers" Rouge commented. " so immature".

Sally knew she had gym with Amy and was planing on a perfect way to humiliate her.

* * *

**That's the first Chapter!...**

**Yes Julie-su and Knuckles are going to be " Cousins" in this story...I mean they were cousins in the comics but yeah you get the point.**

**In-case you wondering**

**Amy is in the 9th grade**

**Balze and Silver are Sophomores **

**Sonic, Sally, Manic, Sonia are Juniors**

**Shadow, Rouge ans Julie-Su are Seniors **

**Tails and Cream are going to show up but they in elementary school!**


	2. A very nasty deed

**Brace yourself for this chapter...**

* * *

Amy gulped as she entered the locker room. Gym was the worst class, worst then creative writing. Amy went to her small locker and took out her gym cloths and got changed.

Today lesson the teacher wanted the students to run laps. Amy being athletic was able to run 5 laps, this making Sally angry.

After that they had the students play volley ball, the team Amy was on was able to win the game, thus making Sally angry.

" Ok that's enough for the day" he told them.

/

In the locker room Showers were running, AMy was able to finished her's, the pink hedgehog stepped out to be greeted by Sally.

" Think you can beat me in Gym?" she asked. Amy tried to walk away, but the Chipmunk pushed her back. Sally grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the locker door.

Pushing her out she also swiped the towel wrapped around the hedgehog's body and shut the door. Amy was in the hall naked. " SALLY LET ME IN" she pounded her fist on the door.

" Uh no" Sally said " You have to learn not to mess with me!" the other girls in the locker room gathered around the chipmunk watching

" Sally please" Amy was crying " all you ever do was pick on me, it's not fair"

the other girls dared not to interfere for they could be next. " Amy I suggest you surrender " Sally said " you got 5 minuets or else" he checked her nails " you can say hello to all the phone taking pictures of you"

" Sally" Amy slid to the floor. Blaze was making her way to the locker room due to her having an excuse to leave early, she noticed Amy.

_What the hell?..._ She watched as Amy cried, Blaze knew this was going to far. The feline rushed to her side. kneeling down she unzipped her bag, inside she pulled a blue vest and a white scallop skirt " here" she handed the clothes to Amy, Amy quickly put of the vest and skirt and it fit her just right. Blaze walked up to the door " open at once!" she demanded

The locker room opened, Amy ran in, her face red and crying and being scared. Blaze stepped in " Who did this?" she asked. none of the girls spoke. Sally saw Amy wearing the skirt and vest.

" What the hell?" she hissed, those belong to her and seeing Amy wearing them made her angry " Take those off you disgusting vermin!" she raise her hand to strike the hedgehog, Blaze rushed to the hedgehog defense and stopped Sally.

" Sally" she hissed " That was going to far!" Blaze walked over to the hedgehog " She's only a freshmen, a 9th grader, who did nothing to deserve this" she pulled the hedgehog into a hug.

" You disgust me Sally" Blaze told her off.

" Hey that pink brat had it coming" said Sally " she should learn her place like the rest, and how dare she wear my cloths!" Blaze let Amy go she got up in Sally's face.

" Well sorry " Blaze told her in a sarcastic tone " besides" she looked back at amy " I think she looks good in them, better then you!"

Sally grolwed in frustration and stormed out of the locker room. Blaze turn to the other girls " don't look at me like that" she snapped " you should be ashamed for what you let her do!"

/ / / / / / /

The Bell rang as students exit the locker rooms Sally stood waiting, she was furious that Blaze gave Amy her clothes. The pink hedgehog approached her handing the cloths to her.

" I'm sorry" she said. Sally took the vest and skirt, and threw them on the ground.

" look what you did to my best vest and skirt" she pointed to them " thanks to you I can't wear them now they been tainted by your nasty body, she stepped on them rubbing them in the floor " then she grabbed the hedgehog by the quills " get this threw your head, you are an ugly runt and _**Sonic**_ will never fall for you, he's mine" she shoved her way.

Sally pushed her long waist length hair back and walked away swinging her hips side to side. Amy picked up the vest and skirt, she was trying hard not to cry but everything that happen to her she could handle it and just let the tears fall.

* * *

**Sally really has it out for Amy doesn't she...Blaze is the first to realize Sally behavior is out of control. What will happen to Blaze?**


	3. Blaze's not so modern life

Blaze's gym class had ended , after getting dress she was stopped by the gym teacher.

" Miss Sol" the teach said " The principal want to speak to you about...Bullying".

/

Blaze went into the office, sitting at the desk was a raccoon, " ah miss Sol please be seated" he spoke. Blaze sat down.

" Sir what is this all about?" she asked. The raccoon pulled up a paper.

" Now I herd a rumor that you torture a freshman by shoving her out of the locker room naked" He read the paper " is this true?"

" No" Blaze stood up " sir I don't even share Gym with Amy Rose" Blaze told him.

" True but you do go to gym very early" he said.

" Yes that is true" the cat sat down " but I saw her outside when I was approaching and..." The Cat started to realize Sally was getting back at her " I pulled out my spare cloths for Amy and demanded to know who did that to her"

" I see" The principal leaned back in his chair " do you know who did it?"

" No sir" the cat said " none of the girl wouldn't speak up," she lied. Blaze didn't like to lie, but she was capable of what Sally could do, last week a echidna name Tikal reported Sally and the chipmunk had the girl be given laxative. Tikal was for ever quiet.

" Ok" you are free to go" The Principal spoke " but Miss Sol, if I hear something like this again...I will call your mother"

" Y..yes sir" Blaze exited the office. What's more scary then Sally is Blaze's mother Serra. Serra was very strict feline and had her daughter take very advance classes. it was hard to keep the grade and her image in the school.

Going to her locker Blaze was getting ready for her next class, she looked at the photo on her locker. it was a picture of her, Sally and Rouge, Sally being in the middle.

The cat looked at the picture she slammed her locker shut and headed off.

/

Walking down the hall The lavender cat came face to face with Amy. The pink hedgehog approached her " Um...Thanks for helping me" she said.

" What ever" the cat pushed by " I almost got in trouble because of you" she hissed. Amy ears flatten against her head.

" I'm sorry" she said then headed off. Blaze stood watched the hedgehog leave. she did feel bad for snapping at her, she could of said welcome...NO! Blaze shook her head, she has an image to hold up, she can't be seen socializing with freshmen.

/ / / /

The school day has came to an end, Blaze usually goes home with Sally and Rouge but after telling Sally off, she had to cal for a pick up. a black hummer drove to the school property and Blaze got in.

..

After some minuets The car pulled into a large mansion, Blaze was taken right to the front door, the lavender cat exit the car and entered the building.

" Good after noon miss Blaze " a black cat greeted her, he stood up very tall " shall I take your belongings to your room?"

" No that's alright" Blaze pulled her bag over she shoulder " is mom around?"

" Ah yes" the black cat pointed in a direction " She's been waiting for you" the lavender cat sighed, she had a feeling this was going to happen.

...

" Sit!" Blaze's mother called from the living room. Blaze sat down on the couch. Serra stood arms cross, she looked like a older Blaze aside form the white fur.

"Explain yourself?" she started " your late for your violin lessons"

" Mom..I just had a rough day at school can I just..."

" Rough day?" Serra interrupted " If that's the case I 'll pull you out of that school, and you'll be sent to a private school where you can focus on your studies with out any distractions."

" No mom don't" Blaze told her.

" Then you better prove that you can handle public school" her mother pointed at her " What would your father say in all of this?"

" Dad is on a business trip" the lavender feline pointed out.

" That's not the case" Serra told her " Now put your things away and start on your violin lessons!" the snow white cat pointed out of the room.

Blaze exited the living room, The black cat from the door approached her " Miss Blaze shall I bring you a cup of tea?"

" Yes" Blaze told him " I so need tea" she headed up the stairs to her room.

...

Blaze's room wasn't just a regular teen room, it was more of a library, to her right a shelf displayed hundred of book on subject beyond her level, to her left was a walk in closet filed with clothes of the latest fashion, another door lead to her bed, and in the center was her desk.

The cat put her bag on her desk as she picked up her violin case, day in and day out her mother occupied her with lesson even after school hours, she wonders how she manages to get both her home work and this activities done in one day.

Her father Flare who's president of a large corporation would come home and let Blaze relax. she missed her father, he always made sure his daughter had time for a social life.

The cat sighed and walked out of her room.

* * *

**Blaze in this story is a rich kid...Yeah it would be weird to see a huge castle... And yeah her last name is Sol...  
**

**And now you see what she has to put up with day in and day out, and Sally isn't making things any better.**


	4. Laxative power!

The next day at School Sonia and Julie-su were shock hear what happened in gym yesterday.

" That was too low" Sonia spoke.

" I can't believe she did that to you" Julie-su told " we should go tell the principal right away"

" Oh like that's going to work" the magenta hedgehog spoke " If we do that Sally will lie her way out and then she'll come after us. or worse she'll go to Amy" sonia told the pink Echidna " Do you remember what happen to Jenny the wolf?"

Jenny a over weight wolf was being picked on for her size, it hurt her feeling that she went to principal office to report the bullying. Of course Sally lied her way out and tormented Jenny after that.

That was all a year ago.

Jenny has now lost weight and had slim figure but she could never forget the pain she had. The wolf met up with a sky blue tiger and a pink Chameleon.

" Gwen" she spoke to the tiger " Star" she turn to the Chameleon. The tiger held up a bottle, the label read _**"laxatives"**_

" One drop of this" Gwen said " she be on the toilet for the whole class , I got first period with her so I'll be able to put this in her water with out being detected"

Star held up a camcorder " and I'll be filming from one of the empty stalls since I'm free first period." the three girls smirked, they had enough of Sally and they want revenge.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Gwen waited in her history class form Sally to show up, but who came into the class was Rouge, Gwen got a better idea, instead of just Sally maybe Rouge should be punished as well. Rouge in the past insulted the tiger on her looks and how she dressed.

Rouge pulled out her water bottle and placed it on her desk, The Bat saw Knuckles in the hall and went out to talk with him before the bell rang. Gwen snuck over to the bat's desk and untied the top of the water and put a drop of the laxative in her drink, mixing it up she put the lid back on before any one else could see her.

Sally finally arrived, Gwen waited til the chipmunk was away from er water, once the time came, since the tiger was sitting behind Sally she reached for the bottle and added the laxative then put it back on the desk.

...

After class got started Rouge was the first to take a sip of her water then Sally took one, 5 minuets past and well things got interesting. Rouge's stomach started to feel weird, Sally's started to act up as well.

" Excuse me" Rouge stood up as she did her stomach took a turn and her eyes widen " I need to use the rest room"

" I need to as well" Sally stood up as well, both girl fled from the class room with out the teacher's permission.

/ / / / /

Sally and Rouge ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom as the walked in the found that 2 of the stalls were out of order and only one was available, Rouge dove into the stall. the bat tore down her sky blue shorts and sat down, second latter it all starting come out, in plunks and farts

"..R...Rouge" Sally held her stomach " you traitor!"

"I..AHHHH...Don't GRRRRR...Care!" the bat screamed as she let her bowl moment go. Sally stood out side, listening to Rouge moan and grunting and plunks of water made Sally uncomfortable, she started to jogged in place, she grunted to hold it in.

" Rouge..I..I" her stomach growled again, she felt her bowls moving fast, her hands went to her butt.

" Ahh I'm...Uhh...Going..Gooooo...to..OOOO..OOOO...OHHHHH" she could take it it was coming and she couldn't wait, The trash bin was by the sink, pulling it out she tore off the lid, she pulled her panties down and sat on the barrel, she was lucky to be wearing a skirt.

" Ahh...AHHHH!..OOOOHHHH" Sally shrieked as she let out a nasty fart"

" How...AHHHH...Do ..YOOOOOUU..OOOO...Think...RRRR...I...UHHH..Feel!" Rouge called from the stall. The girls continued to cry out in pain and fart. Inside of the " out of order stalls" Star had the cam coder, she filmed Sally from the stall.

_Hello watch tube!_

* * *

**looks like Sally and Rouge got what was coming to them...And you can guess what Watch tub is a pun off of!**


	5. Blaze gets the boot

Blaze was having a hard time seeing the white bord. She forgot her contact lenses at home, she has glasses but wouldn't dare put them on. The cat squinted having trouble sing what was written.

"pss" he herd a student next to her. Sonia was in her class, the magenta hedgehog scribbled something on a paper and handed over to the cat. Blaze took the paper and read it.

_" The problem for number 5 is..."_

Blaze was near sighted so she was able to see that Sonia had written each problems for the cat and handed it to her. The female hedgehog indicated their was more on the back on the paper.

_" I herd what happened yesterday with Amy...Thanks for sticking up for her"_

The cat ear's fell back with embarrassment, she really wanted to forget the whole scenario.

/ / / / /

The next period, was Blaze's free period, she mostly spent her time working on her home work...along with Sally's and Rouge. Blaze was used to Sally using her to get their home work done, she did it in exchanged for beauty tips and stuff. Blaze reached in her bag and pulled out her glasses case, one day she showed up wearing her glasses, Sally slapped them off telling her that glasses are for nerds and if she was caught waering them again she'll be labled as a nerd.

The Cat pushed back her fear and put the glasses on, their were a nice oval shape lenses with a grey bridge. with her glasses on the cat could clearly see what she was doing.

Silver the hedgehog was in the library as well, he was their mostly to read but when he spotted Blaze, he couldn't help but find her to be very attractive. The hedgehog casually walked past her but noticed her work sheet.

" Uh..The answer to number 3 is wrong" he pointed. The cat jumped from being startled, she quickly swiped her glasses off.

" No...no it isn't" she defended herself. Silver smirked and puled a chair next to her he looked over at he paper and then the text book she was using.

" oh really?" he took the book out of her reach. he looked at the paper, he pulled out his note book and flipped through for a blank page, he begun to dissect the problem for her then showing where she went wrong and corrected for her, he handed her the page " here you can use this as guide for the rest.

Blaze got up from the table " I didn't need you help loser" she stuffed her things in her bag.

" I know" Silver smiled " by the way..." He watched leave " you look very pretty with your glasses".

The lavender cat's face went red and she rushed out of the room.

/ / / / / /

" What happened to you babe" Knuckles as Rouge, it was lunch time and both Sally and Rouge weren't looking so great.

" I don't want to talk about it" the bat told him as she took a bite of her salad.

" Same here" Sally agreed. Both Rouge and Sally agreed not to tell what went on in the bathroom. The chipmunk figured she was set up, some one dared to mess with her, she looked around the lunch room for any possible suspects.

Then she saw Amy picking her lunch and walking over to her table. Sally watched as the table would talk about their day, she knew they had something to do with this.

Then Knuckles phone went off, he opened it and received a e-mail, opening he was shown a video from a site called " Watch Tube" and the video was labeled "the queen on her throne"

The video played Sally going to the bathroom on the girls trash bin.

Sally herd the audio, both her and Rouge gasp.

" Knuckles " Rouge snatched the phone and looked at it. not only did the video show Sally but Rouge could be herd.

" Babe?" The Echidna looked over her shoulder, Sonic was curious and he watched the video as well. Soon the lunch room was erupting with giggles and laughter, they all received a message that led to the video.

" Hey" Sonic stood up " knock it off!"

...

Amy and her friends herd the laughing. " What's so funny?" she asked.

:" I think I know why" Manic pulled out his phone, the five gathered around him and watched the video. Julie-su and Sonia were trying hard not to laugh, Manic and Silver were laughing pretty hard, the only tow that didn't laugh was Amy and Shadow.

Shadow didn't laugh due to how immature it was and Amy didn't due to feeling sorry for the chipmunk.

...

Blaze was walking to her friends table and placed her tray down " sorry I'm late" she said. Sally looked up at her, the chipmunk put her purse in the empty seat. Blaze moved the purse but the chipmunk put it back their.

" Uh what going on?" she asked. Sally stood up.

" you know what's going on" she said " and you are no long allowed over here"

" Are you serious?' the cat asked.

" sorry Blaze but you blew it big time with me" the chipmunk said. Blaze looked to her friends, Rouge and Knuckles avoided eye contact, Sonic wasn't sure what exactly what to say on and Cole, the cat who had a thing for her didn't stand up for her. The cat took her try off the table.

" Fine have it your way" the cat told Sally " from now on go figure you home work out on you own!" she walked away.

Amy notice Blaze was all by herself, she stood in the middle of the lunch room finding a place to sit. Amy got up and walked over to her.

" You can sit with us" she said. The cat didn't respond for Amy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to their table. Sonia and Julie-su were suspicious of Blaze joining them but Silver on the other hand was glad to see her again.

" Oh no" the cat looked away in shame.

" What wrong?" Amy asked. The cat pointed to Silver.

" Him!" she pointed " that weirdo that..uh..."

" Oh your that cutie that I helped in the library" Silver said " say why don't you put you glasses on, you so cute with them.

" Silver!" Sonia smacked him over the head " knock it off"

...

Sally watched as Blaze was taken in by Amy and her friends _ I knew it! she was loser from the start!_

* * *

**look like Blaze is the first to be band from Sally...but Amy took the cat in.**

**Blaze in this fanfic is near sighted so she would need glasses but has been forced to wear contact lenses by Sally. And...Silver get to interact with Blaze!**


	6. Manic meets a girl

**MANIC CHAPTER!...and introducing another character!**

* * *

After Lunch Manic had snuck way from his English class, he walked down the hall towards the empty band room.

entering he came across the drum set, it's been along time since he and his sibling play together, back in middle school the three started up a band they called " under ground" and would entertain the students.

Manic sat on the seat and started to beat the drums, smirking he still got it, he started with a small beat but he abruptly stopped when he herd singing, putting the drum sticks down he ventured to the room that connected to the auditorium.

On stage was a yellow female mongoose, she wore a nice black dress with a scalop skirt and a pale blue jean jacket. Manic hid behind the wall and watched.

The Mongoose sang a sweet song

**( Author note: due to possibly of getting in trouble for posting Lyrics. the song being sang here will be " Eternal flames" )**

Manic listen as her voice was soft and gentle as she sang the song, it was entrancing. Then he could her her voice raise to certain part of the song.

The green hedgehog was engulf by her voice that he was losing balance and fell revealing himself to her.

The mongoose gasp and got off the stage and rushed to his side.

" You alright?" she asked reaching her hand to him " My name is Mina"

" Uh.." Manic took her hand " I'm Manic" he said after he got off the floor " uh sorry if I herd you sing"

" Oh you herd me!" Mina turned away blushing " Oh my goodness I'm so embarrassed!"

" Naw don't be" the green male told her " I think you sound great"

" Really?" she looked over her shoulder " I know I can be better then what you heard". Manic folded down on of the seats in the room and sat down.

" you don't need to be better, you perfect the way you sang" he leaned back putting his feet up " Unlike my sister, if you want to hear off-key singing just listen to her when she's in the shower"

Mina giggled " oh" she realized something " what are you doing out of class?"

" I'm ditching English today" he said " don't worry it's just for today" he looked over at the stage " I was in the band room playing the drums"

" Oh that was you I heard" Mina folded the seat next to him and sat down " I have admit you pretty good"

" Th..thanks" his face was blushing, no girl aside from his sister and Julie-su had sat this close to him and make him blush.

The auditorium door slam open, standing in the door way was another Mongoose, this one was male and he didn't like what was he was seeing. the male mongoose had yellow fur like mina , he also had blue eyes glasses and long jet black hair, he was dressing ina over size tee shirt and baggy jeans with a chain haining out of the pocket.

" MINA!" he yelled. Mina got started, Manic was confused, Behind the male mongoose was a white wolf and a grey lion. the mongoose approached Mina and grabbed her arm forcing her out.

" Ash let go" she cried out. the mongoose named Ash glared in her eyes.

:" Mina what do you think your doing?" he asked " and what are you doing with that loser" he pointed to Manic.

" He's not a loser Ash" The female mongoose pulled away from him.

" Hey leave her alone" Manic put himself between them defending her.

" Stay away from my girl!" Ash threaten. " Mina is my girlfriend"

" Ash you the one who cheated on me" Mina spoke up.

" You cheated on her?" Manic asked Ash. The male Mongoose grolwed. his friends stepped in and grabbed Manic by his arms.

" Hey!" He pulled but their grip was strong.

" Manic!" Mina cried out, Ash grabbed her pulling her to him.

" Oh no you don't!" he held her " We've got some unfinished business" he told her. Mina watched as the two mobians pulled Manic way.

" Mina!" Manic called.

" Manic!" she cried out. as the two carried the hedgehog out.

/ / / /

Manic was dragged into the boy bathroom, a stall was kicked open.

" Swirly really?" Manic looked to them " that's so elementary" the lion pushed Manic forward.

" shut up!" he pushed, Manic held his ground.

" Hey man I did nothing wrong" He argued. The lion managed to get the hedgehog on his knees.

" better hold your breath" he pushed on manics head, Manic would give up, he used hiass hard to provent himself from being pushed further. his face was just inches from the toilet bowl. The wolf stepped in and held Manic hands back. The lion dunked Manic head into the toilet.

" Swirly time" The lion flushed the toilet. The two males laughed as Manic cough and gasped for air.

The bathroom door open Sonic entered, he saw the scene " Hey what you doing?"

" Were dunking some loser" the wolf called " wanna join?" Sonic was against bullying hearing that these two were giving a student a swirly he step in, his pupils shrank seeing who the victim was.

" LET HIM GO!" Sonic yelled. The wolf and lion let Manic go, Sonic reached in and pulled his brother out.

" Manic, manic buddy, say something!" Sonic shook his brorther. Manic was coughing from the water in his mouth. Sonic turn to the two.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" he yelled.

" Brother?" The lion asked " he's your brother?" he pointed to Manic who was now able to breath.

" Yes he's my brother!" Said Sonic " My brother is a green hedgehog"

" But I though Scourge was your brother" The wolf spoke " after all he's green, cool and look just like you"

" No!" Sonic spoke but Manic stood up.

" Scourge!" the hedgehog spoke " you rather have Scourge as you brother then me?"

" No Manic that's not what I.." Manic Shoved him.

" Your ashamed of me, is that it!" Manic yelled " you rather have some one normal as your brother like Tails or Scourge" The green hedgehog let tears fall " am I just to weird for you?"

" Manic I never..."

" Well forget you man!" Manic ran out of the rest room. Sonic was confused and hurt. the other tow males just stood wondering what to do next.

* * *

**Looks like Manic realized his bro is "too cool" for him.**

**And Mina mongoose is in this story...She's a Sophomore.**

**And yeah I'm turn Ash in a jerk here...sorry MinaXAsh fans**

**Ash is a senior in this story and his two pals are juniors.**


	7. Detetion

** Before we start I just want to say that Chapter five have been replaced with the " correct" chapter, so you might want to go reread that incase you confused in future chapters.**

**Second, I had to deal with a blizzard ( and had to stay some where else!), so I had no access to my computer, My tablet was just enough to read you reviews and correct my mistakes.**

**3rd. Christian Ape99 please stop spamming peoples reviews with telling them about your OC. it getting very, very annoying and it not fair to the writers. If you want a story with your OC then make your own FF account!  
**

* * *

Rouge looked down at the orange slip in her head. she ended up receiving an office detention due to being late three times. sighing the bat headed to the detention room.

Opening the room their were two students, a brown bat and black mink were looking at her. they were senior boys and she was uncomfortable with them looking at her.

Rouge took a seat that was far away from them but to add more trouble the two mobian boys changed seats to be closer to her, the mink took the desk behind her and the Bat sat in front of her.

" Hey babe" the Bat spoke " do something 'naughty" he said that last word in a flirty way.

" No" Rouge spoke" plus I already have a boyfriend so get lost" she crossed her arms. The mink sitting behind her started to touch her waist. This made her jolt.

" Keep you hands off me!" she told him. The brown bat reached out and pinned her hand on the desk.

" Hey babe were just being nice to yah" he told her.

" Let go!" Rouge commanded trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

" What's the magic work princess" The mink spoke as he started to touche her shoulders. The brown bat pinned her other hand on the desk. The teacher who was suppose to supervise didn't show up so the two male got to do what they want til then.

The door to the room open, Shadow entered not looking happy, then he saw Rouge being sexually harassed. Even if she was part of the " queens" and hurt his friend she couldn't allow her to be treated like that. The hedgehog walked over to the two.

" Hey!" he called. The brown bat turned around the mink looked up. Shadow got into the bat's face " What you doing with _**my girl!**_ " he asked.

" Oh..She's...your girl?" The brown bat asked. both of the male mobians let Rouge go and went back to their original seat. Shadow took the seat next to her just to keep en eye on the two.

Rouge was bit shock, this _loser_ according to Sally had saved her, why?

" Um.." The bat spoke but the teacher entered the room.

" Ok you know what you here for so you better stay silent for the period" she said sitting at the desk, she looked at Shadow " especially you Shadow" she picked up her book and started to read.

" Shadow leaned back in his seat, he didn't even bother arguing. he figured it was pointless after what happen to him last year. and he been getting blamed for a lot of things.

A piece of scrap paper was handed to him. He picked it up reading it.

_Thanks for saving me from those boys_

Shadow looked over at Rouge, she looked at him expecting to reply to her, the hedgehog smirked and toss the paper behind his back, he folded his arms. Rouge growled and folded her arms facing away from him.

...

The Teacher got up to leave again, with her gone Rouge got the opportunity to speak with Shadow " Hey I was just thanking you" she whispered.

" Don't get use to it" he spoke " I'm not falling for your tricks"

" What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked " is thanking you a crime to you?"

" No...But I know about you..And what you did to hurt one of my friends" The black hedgehog told her. Rouge looked away, it was true she stole Knuckles from Sonia.

_" Rouge you should totally date Knuckles" Sally spoke seeing the echidna walking past them . Last year Sally convinced Rouge to date Knuckles._

_" Why? sure he's good looking but Knuckles is well.." Rouge rolled her eyes Sally, Sally saw Sonia coming their way, The chipmunk wanted to make Sonic's sister suffer. she pushed the bat making her fall over Knuckles._

_" Oh sorry" Rouge said, Knuckles helped her up._

_" oh no I'm sorry" he spoke, his muzzle went red like his fur "I..I..."_

_Rouge found it cute when he blushed " What the matter?" she batted her eyes " frog in your thraot?"_

_Sonia saw the scene, and the way Knuckles way reacting, it broke her heart. Sally saw the hedgehog and smirked, Sonia turned and ran away._

Rouge now remembering the whole thing realized she had been used to hurt Sonia. but she didn't want to believe that Sally would do something.

" Well sorry for finding Knuckles attractive" Rouge lied, in truth she didn't love him, but that changed after they dated.

" typical" he turned away" how many more lies are you going to come up with?"

" Oh yeah?" Rouge glared at him " How many more detentions do you plan to have?"

" I'm hoping this would be my last one" He spoke " of course it doesn't matter" he leaned forward on the desk " some one is going to blame me and I'll be back here" he told her " like how I some how got blamed for giving a student a swirly, and that so not true"

Rouge felt sorry for him. " Really?" she said " didn't you even try to defend yourself?"

" Why bother" Shadow told her " ever since I was expelled last year I gave up". The teacher came back she sat back down at her desk.

The rest of the period was silent after that conversation.

/ / / / / / / / /

After detention She and Shadow went their separate ways. his words still linger in her head. The bat shook her head refusing to believe he was right. she looked down at her clock " what ever" she said. she had more important things to do, like go see her boyfriend Knuckles.

* * *

**And thus...Starts Rouge changing her ways...Maybe who knows.**


	8. Amy's Parents

**Now time for Cream to appear...Along with other characters.**

* * *

Amy sighed as she got home " Vanilla I'm home" she called.

" AMY!" A older Magenta hedgehog with identical quills styled like Amy came bursting to the front door. Her quills behind her were done in a braide. the female hedgehog was dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. she pulled Amy into a big hug " MY LITTLE PRINCESS," she squealed " I've haven't seen you since we've went shopping for you very first bra!"

"MOM!" Amy cried out. The older hedgehog Ribbon rose was Amy's mother. Ribbon has a habit of being over dramatic with Amy and enjoys embarrassing her.

" I'm sorry hunny" Ribbon pinched her daughter's cheeks " it's just your growing up so fast, why it was yesterday I was potty training you"

" MOM!" Amy cried out in embarrassment. A male hedgehog with salmon color furr popped out of the living room, his quills resembling Sonic and has Amy's bangs, he had brown eyes, he awa wearing a siple shirt, slacks and a sweater vest.

" Amy" he approached her giving her a hug " How's my innocent little girl"

" Dad I'm fine" Amy told him. " Where's Vanilla?"

" She's in the living room " Ribbon said. Amy got out of her father hug and went into the living room. Amy eyes met with suit case.

" Vanilla what's going on?" she asked the rabbit. Vanilla poured some tea into tea cups.

" Oh it's so exciting dear" Vanilla spoke " your parent arrived and they'll be stay for 2 weeks"

" WHAT!" Amy gasp. sure she loved her mother and father but they were always away, Amy stayed behind and lived with Vanilla so she would be able to go to school with her friends. but now her parents are staying. she knows her dad will start snooping around if you mention the word "boys" around him.

" Isn't it fantastic" Amy father spoke coming up from behind her " And I'll be able to protect you from any _boys!_" he said the last word in a dark tone.

" SIMON!" Ribbon called out, she wield a hammer and smacked her husband on her head. Ribbon has the ability to wield the piko hammer just like her daughter but she mostly uses it to keep Simon from doing stupid things.

Amy rolled her eyes at her parent shenanigans, the cherry pink female turn to the rabbit " say has cream come home yet?" she asked.

" Yes she's in the kitchen making cookies" the rabbit told her. Amy snuck away from her parent to go into the kitchen.

Cream the rabbit, Vanillas daughter just put a try of cookies into the oven. when she saw Amy enter she smiled.

" Hi Amy" cream said.

" Hey cream" Amy approached her " Sorry that my parents are being loud" she told the little rabbit.

" Oh don't worry" Cream told her " after all they are your parents"

" Yeah I know" she saw the cookie batter " So you making cookies?". Creams face turned red.

" Uh yes.. I making them for my class and..." The rabbit went silent.

_Cream was only in the first grade but she has a crush on a certain 3rd grader, Miles"tails" Prower. but since he so advance and moved into the 6th grade, she hardly saw him. in their school the lunch and recess are divided up by K-3rd to 4th-6th._

_The only time Cream get to see Tails is ether before or after school._

Amy noticed Cream is blushing due to having a crush on some one.

" Aw Cream do you like some one?" Amy teased " is their a boy you like?"

" DID I JUST HEAR THE WORD BOY!" Simon called, he entered the kitchen " I know your talking about boys, No boys Amy you know that!"

" Simon" Ribbon entered the kitchen with her hammer " leave the girls alone!" she dragged her husband away.

Both Amy and Cream sighed then giggled.

" Vanilla when will you start taking Cream shopping for her first training bra?" Ribbon called out. both Amy and Cream turned red with embarrassment. " My Amy was blooming when she was in the second grade, oh she growing up so fast"

The pink hedgehog sighed, this was going to be long 2 weeks.

* * *

**Meet the Rose's Ribbon and Simon.**

**Simon I wrote him to be the typical over protective dad and Ribbon the mother who secretly enjoys embarrassing her daughter. **


	9. Blaze stands up!

**I just received a nasty review telling me I deserve to die. Not cool person..Not cool!**

* * *

The next School day, Blaze entered her science class, she took her seat in the middle of the class, of course she didn't realize Silver was sitting next to her.

" Hey you" Silver greeted, Blaze rolled her eyes, she didn't need any of this. Soon the other students enter and it was to late to change seats.

During class the teacher a sky blue male Echidna went over the assignment of the day, and he choose partners, Blaze ended being pared with Silver.

" Ok you may start" he said.

Student dived up into different parts of the lab, Silver and Blaze were at their table Blaze rolling her eyes knowing she was stuck with him, but she had admit, Silver was very smart..Smarter then she though. She watched as the hedgehog got right into the assignment she couldn't help but having to join in as well.

before they know it they were laughing and having a good time. then the bell rang bringing Blaze back to reality.

" Uh...I have to go" she grabbed her things and ran out the class room.

/ / / / /

That was close! The lavender feline wasn't sure what came over to her, she was afraid Silver might get the wrong idea and she'll have to break his heart.

" Blaze !" She herd him call her. _oh no!_ The cat turned around Silver approached her, he held out her glasses case.

" You left this behind" He said " and you were in such a rush you didn't copy down the home work assignment" he handed her a piece of scrap paper that had the assignment written down.

" Oh thanks" she took the case and paper " Listen Silver I..."

Sliver got slammed into a locker, behind him was Cole. The male cat held Silver's arms back

" Talking to my girl nerd!" Cole taunted pushing the hedgehog further in " listen pal just because you have a class with her doesn't give you the right to talk to her!"

" Cole let him go!" Blaze commanded " and I'm not your girl!"

" Cute as ever Blaze" Cole said flirting " that's why your my girl". Blaze had enough, she can't take it any more, the stress of being told what she can and can't due, and now this time she calling the shots. the lavender cat drew back her fist and slammed it right into Cole face.

" Ow!" Cole let Silver go, he brought his hand to his mouth, a tooth fell out " I LOST A TOOTH!" he screamed.

" You lose more if you keep it up!" Blaze told him, she help Silver to his feet.

" Babe what are you doing?" The male cat looked down at Silver. Blaze glared right back at him. " I'm only rescuing you from becoming one of them"

" one of them?" Blaze approached him " for you information, what happen yesterday at lunch?" she asked " you sure didn't protect me their" she slapped him across the face " you nothing but a piece of shit Cole!" she walked back over to Silver " besides Silver is better person then you'll ever be" she opened her glasses case and put her glasses on.

" So will you hit me now since I'm a nerd too?" She asked " well I'm waiting!"

Cole glared at Silver then walked away in defeat. Silver wiped his forehead " that was amazing Blaze" He said " and..do you mean what you?..."

" Yes" The cat sighed " you let me be myself, no one has never let me aside form my dad has let me fee comfortable at being who I am" she took her glasses off " and you know what" she put them back on " I feel so much better with glasses on then I do wearing contacts" she took his hand in to her's " thanks to you " she kissed his cheek and took off to the next class.

Silver touched his cheek where Blaze kissed him. He got kissed by a girl, He leaped in the air then skipped off to his next class.

* * *

**Looks like Blaze is standing up for herself and now isn't afraid to be judge!**

**is this the end of Cole? or will be back?**


	10. Framed in the past

**Time to see how Shadow got expelled in the first place!**

* * *

Shadow was on his free period. He spent his time outside. his long trench coat drag along the grass as he sat down against a tree, he still has memories of that day he got expelled from school.

_" Will you go out with me? Sally one day asked approaching him " I herd you were the coolest senior in the school, and since I'm the most popular and beautiful girl in the building it would make sense that we should date" the chipmunk flirted " so what do you say?"_

_" I would have to say no" Shadow told her and started to walk away._

_" He..He said no" Sally balled up her hands " No one says no to me!"_

_Hours latter Shadow was sent to the principal office._

_" Did I do something wrong?" Shadow asked. The principal held up a bag of illegal drugs. Shadow looked down at them, he was confused " What's this?" he asked._

_" You tell me since we found it in your locker" The principal told him. Shadow was shocked._

_" How? He asked " their is no way these belong to me, sir I can tell you these are not..."_

_" DON'T LIE SHADOW!" the vice principal told him, Shadow and the vice principal never seen eye to eye and it irritated him." THESE WERE IN YOU LOCKER" the vice principal folded his arms._

_" once again" Shadow spoke " these don't belong to me, no one can't get into my locker except the principal" Shadow told them " Do I look like a drug dealer to you?"_

_" DETENTION!" the vice principal shout" YOU GETTING DETENTION FOR 5 WEEKS"_

_" As if" Shadow stood up " I don't deserve this" _

_" Sit back down" the principal told him " since you denying everything I have not choice but to Expel you" He said. Shadow jaw dropped, he was so close to graduating._

_" Sorry Shadow but you will not be graduating". Shadow stood up from the seat and walked out with out saying a word._

Shadow to this day is trying to figure out who framed him. not far from him Sally acorn was watching she smirked _ that's what you get for rejecting me!_

_**Sally had to get Shadow back, no one never rejects her. she noticed some seniors in the hall, a green hedgehog a red echidna female and red female fox. the green hedgehog was kissing the fox making her giggle while the red echidna looked away. Sally approached them.**_

_**" what do you want acorn?" The echidna asked. This was Lien-Da Julie-su's older sister. next her was Scourge the hedgehog and in his arms was Fiona fox. Sally starred to fake cry.**_

_**" That Shadow the hedgehog is being mean to me" she cried " I did nothing to him but he..he" she told them that Shadow started molesting her " I manage to run away but his touch still lingers I'm frighten, what if he come after me again?"**_

_**Lien-Da looked over to her friends, she had a few classes with Shadow but never knew he would do something like that. Fiona took Sally into her arms. " Don't cry little one" she comfort her, Fiona had been a victim for rape and knows how Sally was feeling. " leave Shadow to us!"**_

_**" Oh thank you very much" Sally said then walked away. Fiona turn to her boy friend.**_

_**" Say" she wrapped her arms around his neck " Got any ''illegal'' drugs we can plant in Shadow locker?"**_

_**" Girl you so bad" Scourge said " That's why I love yah"**_

_**Scouge had these unknown illegal drugs, Fiona being lock pick master was able to get into Shadow's locker, scourge planted the evidence then they locked it back up and snuck way.**_

Sally walked away from the black hedgehog _ glad i didn't date him, he's such a loser._

* * *

**And that's how Shadow got Expelled...**

**Next Chapter...Were going to see how Cream is doing?**


	11. Cookies

**time to see what Tails and Cream are up too...**

* * *

Tails was listening to the teacher, he found 6th grade to be wonderful. one of the students in his class a seedrain name Cosmo found him to be , charming.

Together he been having lunch with her, and she would ask him for help on homework. The seedrain saw Cream in the hall with her bag of cookies. She approached the rabbit.

" Say what do you have there?" she asked. Cream looked up at the older girl then at her cookies.

" Cookies I made for Tails" she told her " I want to give them to him and hope he's having a good time in the 6th grade, Cosmo eye twitched a little, for some reason she felt...threaten by this rabbit. she shook her head.

" I can give them to him if you want" she offered.

" you will" Cream asked " thanks" she handed the cookies over to her " I hope he likes the, chocolate chunks are his favorite" she went back to her class.

Cosmo looked down at the bag she saw a note attached to the bag. she took the note off and read it.

_Drear Tails_

_I hope you enjoying the 6th grade, I made you some cookies._

_Your Freind_

_Cream_

_p.s I miss you_

Cosmo looked to her sides, she crumple the note up up and stuffed it in her pocket " think again girl, Tails has fallen in love with me!"

/ / / / / / / /

" uh Tails" Cosmo approached him " you've helped so much i though I give you a little reward" she handed him the cookies.

" Oh wow" Tails took the bag" cookies" he sniffed the bag " and it's chocolate chunks, my favorite" he took a bite " these are so good"

" Oh..Uh I'm glade you like them" Cosmo said " after all I made them"

" You made the?" Tails said " you must be the most talented prettiest girl in the whole 6th grade" Cosmo turned away blushing.

" Oh stop" she said" she puled up a chair next to his desk " any way, Can you help me with tonight's home work?" she asked putting the work sheet in front of him.

" Uh sure" he said putting the cookies in his desk, Cosmo smiled having the smartest student wrapped around her finger.

/ / / / / /

" Hey Tails" Cream approached the kitsune. Tails hasn't seen Cream in along time.

" Hey Cream how you been?" he asked.

" Good, how's the 6th grade?" she asked. Tails rubbed the back on his head.

" Oh it's good" he told her " how about you?"

" 1st grade is a lot different then kinder garden" the rabbit admitted " but it's fun"

" Tails!" Cosmo called" come on were going to be late"

" Oh I have to go" Tails told Cream.

" Ok" Cream said " I hope you liked the cookies I made" she turned away. Tails was confused

_Cookies? she made cookies?_

" Tails Come on!" Cosmo called. Tails walked over to her, he looked back where Cream was standing. What was she talking about?

* * *

**Cosmo fans are going to hate me for this...**


	12. Rouge Talks to Blaze

_**Months latter**_

It was now January, Christmas vacation was over and Blaze's was getting use to her new friends. their were moment where Sally would remind her who she was but the cat wasn't phase by her. and this drove the chipmunk mad.

One day Rouge was able to get Blaze alone with her in the girls bathroom. The bat was stun by the cat's appearance.

" You seem to be wearing your glasses a lot?" the bat pointed out.

" Uh yeah" Blaze told her " and their more comfortable then contact lenses"

" That's good" the bat smiled " you look great with them"

" Really?" Blaze asked " I mean back then you would..."

" Naw" Rouge held her hand up to silence her " That's was just Sally who said those things." Rouge admitted " I never agreed with her" The bat leaned agianst the bathroom wall " Any way, how you been?"

"Good" Blaze was feeling at bit nervous around the bat " I mean it's been long time since we've got to talk"

" I know right!" Rouge rolled her eyes " anyway, winter dance is coming up, any one special you plan to take you?"

" Oh Blaze face turned red " I couldn't, my mom forbids me to attend to the dances you know that" The cat said, it was heart breaking her mother never allowed her to have fun " and I going to have to tell Silver..." the cat gasp covering her mouth, she realized who she was speaking to and it felt like a secret she revealed.

" Silver?" Rouge purred " is he some one..special?" the bat asked.

" Well...I...Uh" Blaze was now uncomfortable " He's my science partner and well we've got a lot in common so..."

" Well Blaze" Rouge walked over to her, she put her hands on the cat " Why don't you just sneak out" she suggested " When you mom thinks you up in your room" she demonstrated with her hands making it walk on the counter " just sneak out to the dance, and then sneak back in, your mother wouldn't notice"

" I can't do that to my mom" Blaze pulled away " I'm not that type of girl" Rouge pulled her into a hug.

" Blaze, your 15 years old, are you going to let you mom run your life?" she asked " this is your life, and you deserve to have fun"

" I...I.." the cat sighed " your right" she looked up into the bat's eyes " I'll do it, I will go to the dance" she hugged Rouge and left the bathroom.

The bat looked into the mirror " Damn I'm good...Right Sally?" Sally acorn came out of the bathroom stall. she smirked walking over to the mirror

" Oh good in deed" The chipmunk pulled out her cell phone " and just think what Mrs Sol will say about her daughter..."

* * *

**Uh-OH!...What does Sally have up her sleeve?**


	13. The Winter Dance

**Time for the Winter dance**

* * *

_**The night of the Winter Dance**_

Amy was over at Sonia's house, she along with Julie -su were giving each other make overs. Manic had left to go meet Silver at the dance. Sonic stayed behind a bit, he agreed to escort his sister and her friends to the school.

" You girls ready? he called from the bottom on the stairs.

" You asked that ten seconds ago" Sonia yelled " and don't worry were almost done". Sonia smirked seeing Amy Almost ready. Julie-su was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles, a slit on the side showed off her right leg. Sonia wore a strapless blue dress that hugged her figure. And Amy

Amy was wearing a beautiful mermaid tail red dress, with halter top. Her quills were pulled back in a bun complete with a red rose pinned in.

" Do I look ok?" She asked.

" You look beautiful Amy" Julie-Su " We better get going or Sonic will run out on us. Amy was nervous, If Sonic saw her all dressed up she was afraid he would laugh at her.

" Sonic were ready" Sonia called from her room.

" ABOUT TIME!" he shouted, all three girls laughed.

...

Sonia was the first come down the stairs then Julie-su, and last was Amy. When Sonic saw Amy he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She was beautiful, He known Amy ever since their were little but this was the first time he saw her as a beautiful girl.

" Uh..Ames.." he approached using his nick name for her " you look..uh.." he was blushing"

" Yes?" she asked him. Sonia had to interrupted pushing him away.

" Com on or we'll be late, you can speak to Amy when we get their" The magenta hedgehog looked over to Amy and winked at her.

/ / / / / / / /

At the dance Manic sat near the end of the room watching every one having fun. Then Mina approched him.

" Hey" she spoke " I've not seen you since.. you know"

" Mina" Manic got out of the chair " It's nice to see you as well.

" Listen" Mina started " I wanted to apologize for what my Ex did, he had no right to do that, after all we were just talking"

" Yeah" The green hedgehog got nervous " T..Talking"

" But" the mongoose took his hand into her's " I rather you come and dance with me" she lead him onto the dance floor.

Sally Acorn waited with Rouge, she forbid Rouge to go off and see Knuckles until Sonic arrived. the Chipmunk spotted the blue hedgehog with his sister and her friends.

" Oh good he's here" Sally straiten out her dress, she walked away. Rouge took the sight leave but she bumped into Shadow.

" What you doing here?" she snapped. Shadow held a cup of punch and was careful not to spill it.

" I could ask you the same thing" he moved her aside and walked away.

" Jerk!" she hissed at him. Knuckles walked over to her.

" Rouge babe" he spoke " you look fantastic. Rouge giggled and leaped into his arms.

" Same to you handsome" she teased him " now why don't we go dance.

...

Sally manage to pull Sonic away from Sonia but she found it irritating that he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were on Amy.

" Sonic!" Sally forced him to look at her " What's the mater with you? she scolded.

" Something wrong?" he asked her.

" Yes, you have not once complemented on how I looked!" she told him " you know how much time I put into look this good for you?"

" Oh sorry" he kissed her cheek " you look wonderful" This wasn't enough to satisfy Sally.

Blaze manage to show up, she was wearing a purple tank top with black skirt, with black heels. Silver noticed and approached her " Hey you made it" he said.

" I..I guess so" Blaze told him, she was still uncomfortable with going behind her mother's back and being here. Silver took her hand.

" want to dance with me?" he asked

" Sure" Blaze agreed and she walked with him on the dance floor.

Sonia. Julie-Su and Amy formed their own dance circle, who needs dates they were having fun. Soon Silver and Blaze joined them. Shadow who normally stay out saw how much fun his friends were having he couldn't help but join the fun as well. so he made his way into the circle. The girls were giggling and impressed by Shadow dance moves.

Rouge who was dancing with Knuckles couldn't help but see Shadow dance, and she was impressed. she shook her head realizing what she was doing and turned back to Knuckles, his hands were on her hips and they danced in rhythm to the music, Rouge kept looking over his shoulder to see Shadow and she was getting frustrated.

" Something wrong babe?" Knuckles asked.

" Y..Yeah " she told him " I..I nee some fresh air" she grabbed Knuckles hand and exit the gym.

...

Sonic excused himself to go use the bathroom. Sally spotted Blaze having a good time deiced to get her busted. she pulled out the phone.

/ / / / / /

" Hello?" Serra answered the phone

" Hi Mrs Sol" Sally spoke " I'm calling to inform you missing daughter"

" BLAZE IS MISSING!" Serra screamed " WHERE IS SHE?"

" She's at the school, she needs you right now"

" I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Serra slammed the phone down, she called for the black cat to go get the hummer " Blaze you in so much trouble when I get hold of you!" Serra grabbed her coat " To the school" she called.

_I've should of put her in a private school, my daughter would of never turn her back on me if she at private school!_

_/ / / / / / _

Sonic returned seeing Sally hanging up " who you talking to ?" he asked putting his arm around her.

" Oh that was just my mom check up on me" she lied " you know moms, having to make sure were ok"\

" I know" Sonic spoke" My mom was like that tonight, she said ' ' Sonic you better take you sister and her friends or your grounded ' ' " he impersonated his mom. Sally giggled at his impersonation.

...

The Back hummer pulled up to the school drive way. Serra got out of the car, she herd music from the gym, she slammed the car shut and marched right in " Blaze !" she hissed.

...

Blaze was now having a great time, she was forgetting her worries, that is till the gym door slammed open, the music stopped as the white cat growled. " BLAZE SOLARIA SOL!" She screamed.

Blaze gasped, how did her mother find out. The cat ducked behind Silver " oh no" she gasps. The white cat marched through the students glaring at them.

" You should be home studying for your futures" she scolded " Instead of wasting you time at these nonsenses activities" she march further towards Amy and her friends " you'll never accomplish anything if you you don't put you minds to a good education" she spotted Blaze's tail peaking out behind Silver, The white feline walked around the hedgehog " am I correct Blaze?" she asked tapping her feet.

" Mom please I can..." Blaze spoke

" Save it" she grabbed her daughter by the wrist " look at you, how will you get into a good collage if you dress like this" she pulled her daughter way from her friends " wait til you father hears about this rebellious behavior, I could just kick myself!" she continued to complain as she dragged Blaze out of the gym.

Amy and her friends were worried that they never see the cat again.

* * *

**Uh-oh What going to happen to Blaze? **


	14. Cat fight!

**not only it the term use on fights between females..it literal fight between two cats ...hurr hurr!**

* * *

The ride home wasn't silent, The moment Serra and Blaze walked into the house the lavender cat turn to her mother.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOM!" she screamed.

" Don't raise you voice at me young lady!" the older cat snapped " you suppose to be in your room studding, not going out and acting like a hooligan"

" YOU EMBARRASSED ME!" Blaze screamed " YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND MY FRIENDS!"

" I EMBARRASSED YOU!' Serra raised her voice" You embarrassed me!" she pointed " you put the family name in shame, this rebelling , sneaking out on a Friday night" Serra went to put away you coat " I can't believe you convinced me to let you go to that school and now I see how wrong I was"

" Mom what are you saying?" Blaze asked.

" I'm taking you out of that dreadful school, from now on you been attending a private school with much better environment, no more of these distractions, homework 7 days a week and you will be able to go to a collage of my choice"

" MOM YOU CAN'T!" Blaze screamed " I have friends..I can't leave them.."

" Your friends are what got you in trouble in the first place" Serra turn back to her daughter " now go to your room" she instructed " and I don't want to hear another word about this"

" Mom!"

" BLAZE TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" the elder feline commanded. Blaze felt tears coming from her face but turned away and ran up the stairs. Serra sighed the same black cat approached her.

" Shall I bring you some tea?" he asked.

" No, I'm alright" she walked away.

...

Blaze was on her bed crying, it wasn't fair, why was her mom so hard on her, can she just have one night to be herself. The cat looked to her phone and picked it up and started to dial a number.

/ / / /

A male indigo cat heard his phone go off, he answered it " Hello?" he answered

" Dad" Blaze spoke, Flare the cat could sense she's been crying.

" Blaze baby what the matter" he asked.

" It's mom" She said " she taking me out of my school" she cried

" Don't cry baby" Flare spoke. He knew his wife was hard on their daughter but this was extreme " tell me what happened"

" I only went out for the night with me friends, a school dance" she told him. " Then mom found out and she brought me home" Blaze sobbed " dad I don't want to switch school, I finally making friends and mom is ruining everything"

...

Serra was in her office she reached for her phone in order to speak with her husband about Blaze but when she brought the receiver to her ear she herd Blaze speaking.

" Now Princess" Flare spoke " you mother only wants what best"

" No she doesn't dad" Blaze spoke " she just wants me to be locked away, it's always study this, lessons that, Dad have you ever wondered why I never had friends over?" she asked " it's because of her ! I hate her!"

Serra covered her moth hearing such words from her daughter.

" Blaze you don't mean that?" Flare spoke.

" I do dad, I really do, all she ever did was ruin my childhood, all of my birthdays have been lonely, I've never slept over any ones house and mom has to keep a close eye on me when ever I go to the kitchen for a snack, it's not fair"

Flare understood what Blaze was dealing with, he has seen how lonly his daughter was when he would come home.

" Blaze sweety, I'm coming home tomorrow for the week end, and with my permission you can have you own slumber party"

" Really daddy?" Blaze spoke. Serra wanted to scream into the phone to object the idea but didn't.

" Yes" Flare told her " if you mother complains I'll take care of it"

" oh daddy I love you" she said"

" I love you too princess, now good night" He herd Blaze hang up, The cat waited a few second " you there Serra?" he asked. Serra sighed.

" Flare I don't agree with this" she spoke " she's throwing everything she had build up for"

" Serra...she not throwing any thing, you are" he pointed out " don't you see what you doing, you herd what our daughter thinks of you"

"Flare..I..I" the white cat started to cry " I only want her to get a good education and go to a good collage, if she slacks off now..."

" Serra, Blaze is already smart, you don't have to worry about her slacking off, remember back when you were her age and your mother forced you to.."

" I know!" Serra told him " I know..."

" Darling, when was the last time you and Blaze did something fun together? when was the last time you had fun?" Flare asked.

Serra sat in the chair, to recall any memory of her and Blaze, Serra doesn't remember anything, ever since Blaze was born she been forcing her to be educated, instead of toys she would give her books, instead of freedom she had her tutored, instead of a childhood..." Oh what have I done" she cried " Flare what have I done?"

" It's alright love, it's alright" he comfort her .

/ / / / /

Blaze was so exited for her first slumber party, taking out her cell phone she sent a text to Sonia, Julie-su and Amy it was an official invite over to her house for a slumber party.

The cat laid on her bed, she wondered how her mother would react. The cat changed out of her dance clothes and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**I've picture Flare to be the laid back dad, and he has seen how his wife treats their daughter, so now he's finally giving Blaze a chance to be a teenager.**

**And Serra is opening up her eyes realizing what she been doing to her daughter...Will she have a change of heart after the weekend? o will she remain a...Sour puss! ( pun!)**


	15. The Slumber Party

**Remember that Black cat from the 3rd chapter?... He's got a name now.**

* * *

" Come on Bartholomew" Blaze said bringing in bags of groceries.

" Coming miss Blaze" The cat named Bartholomew said " I must say will you and your friends eat all of this?" He entered the kitchen puting down the bags.

Serra walked in to the kitchen seeing the bags, Blaze pulled out chips, dip, chicken wings, She was about to faint but held it together.

" Blaze what is all of this?" She asked picking one of the items.

" Snacks mom" Blaze told her "..For my Slumber party" she said sheepishly. Blaze didn't tell her about the conversation on the phone, after all Her father gave her permission. " and before you tell me no, Dad said it was alright".

" Of course" the elder feline hissed " always running to you father" she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Blaze and Bartholomew shrug their shoulders unsure what the feline meant.

_2:00 pm_

Bartholomew herd the door bell ring, he straiten up his tie and answered it " you must be friends of Miss Blaze" he spoke " come she's waiting for you in the entertainment room" He stepped aside letting Sonia, Julie-Su and Amy come in.

The three were lead to the entertainment room, on the wall was a large screen TV. a pool table, a table filled with snacks. The three girls were shocked to see such things.

" you must be Blaze's friends" Serra spoke " I must apologize for my behavior last night" she inspected each of the girls " I do ask you keep it down and we won't.."

" Mom!" Blaze spoke from behind her. Blaze had her hands on her hips, she gave her mother a death glare. The white cat walked away. the lavender cat approached her friends. the three grouped hug her.

" your alive" Sonia spoke

" After what happen last night, I though you were a goner," Julie-su said

" How did you convince her?" Amy asked.

" Actually it's my dad" Blaze told them " My dad gave me permission to host my first sleep over" she told them. The girls backed away gasping.

" Your first sleep over?" Amy spoke.

" This will not do" Julie-Su said

" Well it's official, we have to show her how it's done" Sonia spoke, the three agree. After some snacks, movie watching and playing pool, Sonia suggest they bring the party to Blaze's room so they can do make overs.

The girl exited the entertainment room, Bartholomew took apeak into the used room and sighed " teenagers" he pulled up his sleeves " better clean the mess up".

/ / / / / / /

Blaze brought the girls to her room, at first they were shock to see it was nothing but a library with a desk. " Say" Julie-su felt around the book shelf wall " you parents did remember to put a bed in here right?"

" My bed is in here" the cat walked to the door on her left and opened it, it was a basic bed room with a single bed, their was enough room on the floor to lay out sleeping bags.

Sonic Amy and Julie-su gather on the floor of the room, the magenta hedgehog uncliped her bag and dumped out magazines, make up and facial mask. Blaze sat down with them looking over the magazines.

" First things first" Sonia picked up the tube of facial mask " time to put on the mask".

...

After all of them had the stuff applied to their face Amy suggest they karaoke, and by karaoke she mean turning on the radio and singing along to what ever played.

Sonia and Julie-su sang a duet, Julie playing the male role while Sonia sung the female lead, this made Amy and Blaze laugh at their performance.

Amy's song was a county song done by a male singer so she had to do her best to impersonate the singer, but with her girlish voice it didn't turn out well.

Then for some random reason a song called the " time dace" started to play. Amy, Sonia and Julie-su knew the dace moves, Blaze just watched them dance then she joined in, she found it to be quite fun.

After all that singing it was time to wash off the masks, after that they did each others hair, the goal was to one would do a hair but they couldn't tell what they were doing.

Sonia pulled Amy's quills into two cute pig tails. Julie-su's dreads were pulled int a pony tail by Amy, Blaze gave Sonia a french braide to her quills, and

Julie-su put Blaze's hair up in away resembling Sailor moon.

Serra knocked on the bed room door then entered. she was startled by the girls appearance. " I..I see your have a fun" she spoke to them " I'll just be going now..."

Blaze sighed and got up to stop her mom " Mom why don't you join us!"

...

Moments latter Sonia and Julie-su have given Serra s complete make over, mask and hair, the cat looked in the hand mirror " I must say it's been along time since I had a facial" she giggled along with the other girls.

Then the four made Serra stand up and sing to a song on the radio. Serra looked into the hair brush but when she herd the song playing the elder cat shook her head " you call that music?" she said. smirking she turned the station to a song she knew from her day " Now this is a song!"

The white cat stood back as the four teen sat on the floor to hear. Serra took a deep breath and begun to sing.

Her voice was soothing, like the ones you would hear at night clubs, the song that played was a blues song, The girl were shock to hear her sing.

/ / / /

Flare just arrived home he turn to Bartholomew " do you know where my wife is?" he asked. the Black cat pointed to the stairs.

" She went to check up on Blaze and her friends" he spoke.

" Thanks" The indigo cat said as he climb up the stairs.

/ / / /

Serra was so into the song that she didn't noticed Flare had entered the room, The four teens were shock to see him but Flare put his finger to his lips to keep them quiet. he wanted to hear his wife sing.

Soon the song on the radio ended and Serra stopped singing. Sonia, Blaze, Julie-su and Amy cheered for her. The cat noticed her husband. " F.. Flare" she hid the hair brush behind her back " When did you?..." The indigo cat approached her he embraced her.

"Say Blaze" he asked his daughter" Is this one of your schools friends?" he teased. Blaze got up from the floor and gave her father a hug.

" Daddy I missed you" she said " and these are my friends" she introduced the other girls to her father. each one introduced themselves to the indigo cat. Serra looked at the clock.

" it's getting late" she said " I'll see you all in the morning" The white feline lead her husband out of the room

" Good night Mr and Mrs Sol" the girls spoke, Flare waved to them and the exited the room.

/ / / / /

Morning came and Blaze with her friends were in the kitchen, Sonia was cooking bacon, Julie-su was stirring up pank cake mix while Amy cooked omelets. Blaze set up the table.

" Something smells good" Flare voice called. the male cat stepped into the kitchen, he saw the girls at work " morning" he greeted.

" Morning Mr Sol" Amy spoke.

" Oh just call me Flare" He told them " I feel way to old if you just called me Mr. Sol".

" Ok Flare" Julie-Su spoke up " well breakfast is almost ready, you want to join us?" She asked.

" Certainly" he walked over to the kitchen table and took his seat.

...

During breakfast Flare was reading the paper but would give his daughter a stern look and it made her feel uncomfortable. " Blaze he spoke"

" Y..Yes" she spoke. The cat put the paper down.

" Isn't their something you need to say to your mother?" he asked her. The other girls looked over to the cat, but they figured they stay out of it.

" Y..yes " Blaze admitted, the cat got up from the table " don't mind me I'll be right back" The cat exited the kitchen.

" you have nothing to fear girls" Flare told them.

/ / / /

Blaze approached her mother bed room, the cat sighed, she reached her hand out and knocked on the door.

" Come in" Serra's voice called. Blaze sighed and opened the door. Serra was by her vanity she was in her bathrobe, she saw her daughters reflection in the mirror. " Good morning Blaze" the cat said as she brushed her hair.

" Morning mom" The lavender feline approached her mother " Mom...I..."

" Yes?" the cat looked over her shoulder.

" Mom..Friday night you made me so mad..That..I said some hurtful things" she admitted. Serra knew where this was going and stopped brushing her hair.

" Go on" the elder cat told her.

" Mom..I told dad I hated you" Blaze was starting to tear up " I was upset, I was angry, I've should of never said such hurtful words, I..I don't hate you mom" she was now crying.

Serra got up from her seat and embraced her daughter " Blaze.." the white cat started to show tears " I also owe you an apology, I realize how I've been treating you, I've been so worried about your education that I lost sight on what was going on" she confessed " No wonder you run to your father when ever he comes home, I'm sorry baby" she cried " I'm so sorry for what I've put you through!" Blaze returned her the hug by hugging her mother back.

Both mother and daughter stood crying. hopefully they will be able to understand each other in the future.

* * *

**Talk about drama!**

**And thus Blaze's family issue have come to and end! for now.**

**Next time, it's Febuary, and it the moth of love and romance... Maybe!**


	16. The Valentine day dance!

**Time for an _ " Interesting"_ chapter!**

* * *

**February  
**

February has come and it can be blessing or a curse, depending on how you see it. At Amy's school all of the students who were dating were getting exited on what their partner would do for them on that day.

Others would be in bad moods due to not have much success in the "dating" area and got rejected by their crush.

Amy on the other hand was looking forward to helping out at Creams school dance, The elementary school was hosting a Valentines day dace for the students and Cream was exited to go.

Amy and her have baked cookies for the night. Cream face was glowing red, this was the only time that all grade can participate.

The dance started around 5:00 Amy packed the last container of cookies in the bags she and the rabbit were going to carry.

What Amy did know was some one else would be volunteering as well.

...

Sonic was helping his best pal Tails get ready for the dance.

" S..Sonic I don't know this is all very strange to me" Tails said adjusting his dress shirt.

" Hey relax" Sonic told him " If you have girl problem you can ask me" he said.

" Or you can ask me" Manic called from the bed room door " After all this hedgehog just made it official with a very sweet girl"

" Mom doesn't count Manic" Sonic teased.

" Very funny Manic spoke " I'm talking about Mina Mongoose"

" wait, a real girl?" Sonic walked over to his brother, he brought him into a bear hug " Oh my little boy is growing up " he teased.

" Knock it off!" Manic pulled away but Sonic got him into head lock and gave him a noogie, The two hedgehog brothers were moving about that they fell on the floor. Tails sighed " oh brother" he said.

...

Sonic and Tails headed off to the school " Don't worry Tails" he spoke " you'll do just fine" he spoke.

/ / / /

Amy was helping setting up the snack table for the kids, Cream was with her all nervous. Amy placed her hand on the rabbits shoulder " It's going to be fine Cream" the pink hedgehog told her.

" I know" Cream said " but..."

" AWSOME!" A bee flew over to the table " cookies!" he took one, he recognized the rabbit behind the table " Cream did you make these?" he asked

" Yes" the rabbit replied " And with the help of Amy here" she introduced the pink hedgehog " Amy this is Charmy, my class mate"

" Nice to meet you" Amy spoke. Charmy was too busy eating the cookie when a female raccoon approached the bee, she pulled him into a hug.

" Charmy their you are " she said " Come dance with me" she pulled the bee away and on to the dance floor.

" Who's that?" Amy asked.

" That's Marine the Raccoon" Cream told her " she' s one grade ahead of me but she really fun to be with at recess".

Then Tails and Sonic arrived, Sonic noticed the snack table, Amy eyes met Sonic and turned away, she quickly hid under the table.

" Amy what's wrong? The rabbit asked.

" It's S..Sonic" she told her " If he see's me here... I can't be seen"

" Why not?" the rabbit asked. She saw Tails and Sonic approach the table.

" Hi Cream" Tails spoke, The rabbit started to blush.

" H.. Hi... T.. Tails" she held out a cookie "C... Cookie?"

" Sure" he took the cookie and bit into it " say these are good" he finished the cookie " I'll have to come back for another one" He walked away from the table. Cream was now alone **(sort of)** Sonic took a cookied and pulled up a chair sitting in front of Cream.

" So Cream?" he started to have a conversation with her " Do you like my friend?"

" Oh I... It's not my place to say..."

" Just teasing" Sonic told her " Why don't you go out and join your friends" he told her, he got out of the chair and walked around the table " I'll take over from here"

" But..I..." Sonic lifted her up by her armpit and placed her over the table.

" Go and have fun" he told her. Cream felt bad for leave Amy behind but she did what she was told and walked out to interact with the other students.

Sonic watched as the kids danced on the gym floor. he chuckled to himself.

" What so funny!" a voice called startling him. Curious the blue hedgehog looked under the table, Amy was caught and placed her hands over her mouth.

" Amy?" He asked, Amy crawled out from the table and stood up. She faced the hedgehog.

" Sorry but you caught me off guard" she said " I volunteered here to help with the dance but I'll go sit some where else if you..."

" Oh no you can stay" Sonic told her " you can't leave me alone now can you?"

" But you told Cream you can handle it" she said , then she got a wicked smirk on her face " or is the great Sonic afraid to be mob by kids on a sugar rush?"

" Cheeky" Sonic replied back " beside your the only high schooler here aside from me, unless you want me to start talking to my imaginary friend" Sonic pretended to put his arm around a invisible figure " right Stan?"

" Ok" Amy gave up " I get it, I'll stay so you won't go crazy".

Sonic and Amy ended up have a decent conversation, school, what they like and they even exchanged phone numbers

/ / /

Sonic and Amy helped pass out the treats and drinks to the kids then Tails came back, but what shocked the two hedgehog was the girl he was with.

Cosmo was wearing a simple black dress. She had her arm hook over with Tails walked up to Sonic. " hey Sonic meet Cosmo" he introduced her " Ever since I moved up to the 6th grade she's been by my side"

" Nice to meet you" Sonic said " so what is you like about my little buddy?"

" Oh he's so smart" Cosmo told the hedgehog " why he was able to solve the hardest math problem last week"

Amy felt something wasn't right with this girl, true Tails was smart but Cosmo did seem to talk about Tail's personality or mention anything else.

Tails asked if Cosmo wanted to dance with him, The seedrain gave a fake smile and the two headed towards the dance floor.

" Hey Sonic" Amy spoke " is it just me or...Is Tails date seem a bit odd to you?"

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" Well we know that Tails is smart for his age right?".

" Yeah, and?"

" But that it, did Cosmo mention anything else aside form him being smart" Amy looked up at Sonic hoping he would catch what she was saying but sadly he didn't get it. The pink hedgehog sighed.

" I need a break" she excused herself from the table to head to the bathroom.

/ / / /

Amy finished up in the stall, she was about to exit but step back seeing Cosmo entering with a few more 6th graders.

" Cosmo how long do you plan to keep this up?" one girl ask, she was a white lion cub "I mean he's a third grader after all"

" Yeah and look at his tail, what a freak?" the other girl spoke, she was blue parakeet " His parents must be stupid to name their kid ' ' Tails"

Amy was shocked, how could they be so cruel to Tails.

" relax girls" Cosmo told them " after all he's just a nerd that doing my home work" she spoke " do you really think I'm in love with a short 3rd grader?"

Just then Cream entered, the girls saw the first grader.

" Uh..Excuse me" Cream spoke, The lioness and parakeet got a wicked idea and blocked her path to the stalls.

" Where you going fist grader" the lioness spoke

" Can you see these are for 4th grade and older and what grade are you in?" the parakeet said " not in these grades"

" But..." Cosmo stepped in the middle of the block.

" Now girls" she said " this is the only bathroom in the building and the baby doesn't want to wet herself now does she?" Cream backed away.

" What the matter " the lioness continued " little baby going to wet herself?"

Amy stood listening to the three girl bulling the first grader, she was hoping it wasn't Cream.

" Please..." Cream spoke politely " can you let me pass?"

Cosmo grabbed the rabbit " Sure... but it'll cost you"

" Cost..Me?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes..Just keep baking you cookies and I'll let you pass" the seedrain spoke.

" Uh..."

" DON'T!" Amy emerged from the stall The three older girls stood shock. Amy looked down at them. " Shame on all three of you" she scolded . Cosmo let Cream go and the little rabbit ran into the open stall and shut the door. Amy put her hands on her hips.

" This is bullying, how dare you bully some one who's younger then you" she turn to Cosmo " and you, how dare you make fun of one of my closes friends" she pointed to the door " Now leave, and don't you ever bully any one again!"

The three 6th graders left the bathroom glaring at Amy. The pink hedgehog stood proud of herself, she deiced to wait til Cream was finished before heading back.

/ / / / / /

Sonic saw Amy return, Cream went back to her friends while she went back to the table.

" You took long time" Sonic said " PMSing?"

" oh shut up" she sat in the chair " more like stopping three girls bullying Cream"

" Really?" Sonic sat down next to her. " Cream ok?"

" Yeah, I stepped in just in time, but I made sure those three got a piece of my mind" she leaned back in the chiar " Then again they'll get it once they reach high school".

" huh?"

" oh..Uh you know" Amy sat strait up in her seat " the freshmen treatment,"

" but that only happens to the male students...Amy are you..."

Sonic was interrupted by a scream. On the dance floor Cream was knocked down by the same 6th graders that were in the restroom, Marine helped her up.

" Oy watch what you doing! " The Raccoon spoke. The 6th grader ganged up on the younger students.

" Cream you alright?" Charmy asked. The rabbit looked down at her elbow, it was scratch with tiny drips of blood. the little rabbit was trying not to cry.

" I'll go get a band aid " Charmy was able to fly away, Marine pulled Cream into a hug as she glared at the older girls.

" You better apologize to her" Marine said. The lioness crossed her arms, the Parakeet placed her hands on her hips.

" Stop being mean" Cream spoke defending herself " I herd what you said about my friend Tails, if anything you should apologize to him" The rabbit was now crying. The lioness shoved the rabbit again but Marine caught her.

" You little.." the lioness raise her hand ready to hit them but Sonic stepped in garbing her hand.

" What going on here?" he asked the lioness pulled her hand back, the 6th graders stepped away.

" We... Nothing" the parakeet spoke " if anything theses started it" they pointed to the two younger kids, Charmy flew back with a band aid.

" Here Cream" he handed it to her. Sonic watched as Charmy placed the band aid on Cream scraped arm. The blue hedgehog turn back to the girl " I want you two to call you parents" he said " your going home"

The lioness and parakeet growled in frustration as Sonic lead the two to the teacher explaining everything, The teachers that were supervising took the girls out of the gym. Sonic walked back over to Cream. Amy watched as he made sure she was alright and won't have to worry about those girls any more.

She found it sweet seeing him looking out for the younger kids. Sonic was heading back tot he table.

" Everything alright?" she asked.

" Yes...I had no idea girls can be bullies too"

_Gee you think?"_ Amy rolled her eyes. you think 6th grade bullying was bad boy you not seen what she puts up with at school.

" Say you free tomorrow?" he asked her.

" Uh...Sure why?" the pink hedgehog asked.

" I was wondering if you, like to go see a movie?...Or go to the arcade?" he said " or we can just hang out"

" S..sure" Amy answered " We can go see a movie"

" Cool" Sonic said " shall we meet at noon?"

" Noon sounds good" Amy said.

/ / / / /

The dance was coming to an end, students were leaving, Cosmo disappeared from Tails, so it was just Cream and Tails, they stayed behind to clean up the tables.

after cleaning up Sonic suggested they all go to the play ground. Tails ran over to the younger grades play ground and got on the swings, Cream sat in the swing next to him and they started a competition to see who can swing the highest.

Sonic started to climb on the jungle gym, Amy sat at the bottom watching him climb.

" That thing was a lot bigger when we were little" Amy commented, Sonic was having trouble to hang upside down due to his older body.

" yeah I've notice" he supported his body by placing his hands on the sand " I mean I was able to do this all the time"

" I remember" Amy said.

_Back when she was in the 4th grade while Sonic was a 6th grader Amy watched as Sonic would hang upside down. Amy tried to join him but she fell on her butt._

Amy smirked and started to climb up on the gym, she reached the top and sat on the top wit her feet poking inside. Sonic reached back up and lifted himself upward and sat next to her.

The Two hedgehog watched as the Kitsune and rabbit stopped the swings and went over to the slide, Cream slid down the slide while Tails swung across the monkey bars.

* * *

**What a Chapter!**

**And Sonic asked Amy on a date?..is it a date? Or is it just them hanging out as friends!**


	17. Grave yard?

**This is a Shadow Chapter...And yes " he's" in this story...**

* * *

***Beep***

***Beep***

***BEEP!***

The alarm went off, A hand reach out and shut the alarm off. Shadow the hedgehog groan seeing the time and got out of bed. The black hedgehog checked to see if he was still the only one in the house since his father is always working, being busy and stuff. Shadow headed towards the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes he didn't expect company this early.

Especially not from him!

" Sup" another male hedgehog called inside form the kitchen, this hedgehog look very identical to Shadow the only difference were the stripes and muzzle color.

While Shadow stripes were red the other hedgehog's were blue, Shadow muzzle being tan the other hedgehog was pale.

" Mephiles!" Shadow hissed, Shadow's **"older brother" **Mephiles had made an unexpected visit to the house. Mephiles was already moved out and in collage, what was he doing home.

" Is that how you greet you big brother?" Mephiles asked . Shadow ignored him and walked over to the fridge, looking he growled in frustration.

" You didn't happen to drink the last of the orange juice?" Shadow asked. The other hedgehog shrug his shoulders. " Of course, dad's perfect little boy can't be guilty of anything". Mephiles smirked.

Shadow hated how His brother would get away with things, Last year Mephiles came home and threw a huge party, Shadow who didn't like parties wound up getting blame since Mephiles ditch him when their farther came home.

Shadow slammed the fridge door and walked out of the room. " Hey you skipping breakfast?" Mephiles called

" I got more important things to do" Shadow barked and went back to his room.

/ / / /

Shadow manage to sneak out of the house with out his brother noticing him, he headed down into town to clear his mind of Mephiles.

...

Rouge the Bat was out getting coffee at her favorite Cafe. She spotted Shadow and watched him enter a flower shop.

_What's he up to?_ She asked herself, For some strange reason she was curious as to what Shadow does these days, Shadow exit the shop with a bouquet of white roses. This made Rouge want to follow him _I wonder who those are for, does he have a girlfriend?_

The Bat paid for her drink and exited shop.

/ / /

Rouge was very careful to not be seen, when ever she saw Shadow stop she would duck and hid in case he turned around. Shadow continued to walk, Rouge was not far behind.

Rouge ended up following him to the cemetery _The Cemetery? is he dating a Gothic chick?_

Shadow came up to one grave, the tombstone read _**Gale the hedgehog**_ And below it was the dates she was born and died and a message below read _**I love my dear boys**_ Shadow scowled at that message on the grave, but in respect he pulled 2 white roses from his bouquet and placed them on the grave.

Rouge watched from a good distance _ I wonder why he did that?_ Then Shadow was on the move. Their was a specail grave on top of a hill, the tombstone was a little larger then the other grave, the inscriptions read _**Maria Robotnik**_ and by the dates she was born and died she was very young. Shadow placed the whole bouquet on the grave.

"Maria" Shadow spoke " it's been many years since you've died..." Shadow started to shed a tear " I'm...I'm so alone" he confessed " You were my best friends, more then just my babysitter".

Rouge now understood. This Maria was Shadow babysitter, and the way he spoke they were pretty close. She pity him for losing some one close. Rouge continued to listen but now it was mostly Shadow crying.

_He's crying? Shadow the hedgehog is crying!_ She felt the need to record and expose it to the school, but the other half stopped her, telling her was was too low. So Rouge didn't record.

But the bat was now facing another dilemma, the bush she was hiding behind was rubbing against her nose. and she was about to sneeze

**_" Achoo!"_**

Shadow ears twitched to the sound, he was shocked that some one else was here, and he knew it wasn't the grave keeper " Who ever you are come out" he called " if you don't I'll call the cops on you"

" Alright fine" Rouge called back, she stood up from her hiding spot. " happy?"

" No" Shadow growled " I'm angry!" he approached her " How dare you follow me here!" he told her " your trespassing on private property, those who have a relative buried here are allowed"

" Do babysitters count?" Rouge asked " unless your trespassing in here as well?"

" Don't be stupid" Shadow pointed to the grave with two white roses " That my mother grave"

" Your...Mother?" Rouge ears fell back " Oh...S..Sorry"

Shadow didn't know why but he wasn't angry with the bat any more " Come on" he grab her by the wrist " better not let any one see you here"

Shadow manage to sneak Rouge out of the grave yard " Wait here " he told her, he went back in, after 5 minuets he came back out " Ok lets go, he pushed her away from the gates.

/ / / /

Rouge offered Shadow a drink at her favorite cafe, the two waited for their order, The bat twirled her hair wondering what conversation she can have with him.

" Uh..Do you mind if I.." she started " Can I ask about the two people that are...Buried at the cemetery"

" My mom, Gale, she wasn't much of a mom after I was born" After I was three she let her job occupy her more then taking care of me, that's why she hired a baby sitter Maria" he told her " Maria took care of me, and was there for me when I was upset or when my brother tried to blame me for something he did"

Shadow told Rouge how Maria was a human that was able to figure out Mephiles tricky ways and not fall for it. thus it was rare that Mephiles would get punished. but then the human fell ill and then passes away, she was only 12 years old when she died and Shadow was only 5.

Rouge listen to his story, No wonder he was so close to her and why he put those roses on the grave, but what about his mother? she saw him put 2 flowers on her grave.

" And your mom?" he she asked? " How did she..."

" My mom left my brother and I" He explain, After Maria died I was stubborn and wouldn't be satisfy with any replacement babysitter, My mom wasn't getting along with me dad so she packed up her things and left" He told her " she didn't even say good by to me" Shadow told her.

" Then one year latter, she was found and killed in a car accident" Rouge covered her mouth. The way he told her had no emotion, the employee brought over the drinks

" Here you go" he said and walked away. Shadow took a sip of his drink. He remember the day his father came home and told him about the death of their mother.

Was it wrong for Shadow to not show any feelings, he barley saw her when Maria was alive and now that she abandoned him. but was really heart breaking to him was that his father embraced Mephiles and instead of him!

So Shadow and Mephiles were left in the care of their father, he made enough money to quit his job to support the boys until their were old enough to be left alone by themselves.

Black doom, their father was a president of black arm corporation and was hardly around to see his sons except Christmas, and he tend to spoil Mephiles a lot more then Shadow.

Shadow continued to explain that his brother would always set him up and get away with it and their father believed him.

Rouge now understood why he doesn't fight back in school and would just go along with what ever the teacher throw at him. she also realized the year he was expelled must of been really difficult on him since no one was on his side.

Rouge started to see that Shadow wasn't a loser like Sally told her, he was just miss understood!

* * *

**Yeah..Mephiles is Shadow older brother in this fanfic...Who tends to get Shadow into trouble a lot!**

**Mephiles is 3 years older then Shadow in this story.**


	18. The Date!

Sonic was in his room getting himself all ready for his day with Amy. Technically it wasn't a date He saw it as spending a day with a friend.

Sonia was spending her weekend over at Julie-Su's

Manic was out on a date with Mina, Sonic met her and had admit his brother picked a cute one. And Tails was going with Cosmo...Or so he though.

Tails who's been living with the hedgehog while his parents were away due to work, the kitsune entered Sonic room,

" Hey buddy" Sonic spoke " what up need some girl advice?" He asked. Tails looked up at he older hedgehog.

"Yeah..You can say that" the young fox admitted " What do you do when a girl calls to cancel the date?"

" What do you mean?" The hedgehog asked sitting down on his bed. Tails rubbed the back of his head.

" Well I called Cosmo to see if she wanted to see a movie with me but she said she had other plans and was sorry".

" I wouldn't worry too much" Sonic spoke " Maybe she'll be free next weekend"

" But.." Tails started" That's the thing...Cosmo has been with me ever since I've started the 6th grade, always by my side...But she seems to be busy on the weekends. Then she acts like nothing happend on Monday"

" Really?" Sonic spoke, he remembered the conversation he had with Amy and was now understanding what she meant. Sonic looked down at his phone.

**10:45 AM**

The Blue hedgehog wonder if he should give Amy a call.

/ / / / /

Amy was going though her things deciding what to wear at the movies with Sonic, she was trying not to think of it as a date but she couldn't help it. Then Cream entered the bed room.

" Hey Cream" Amy asked " weren't you suppose to be off at you grandparents?"

" I...Mama change the plans this morning" Cream told her.

" Oh" Amy said, uh-oh what was she going to do? If Cream wasn't going to her grandparents then she'll have to call and cancel her plans with Sonic.

" Amy Are you planing to see some one?" the rabbit asked.

" Well...I..." Amy started but her phone went off playing her favorite song **" sweet passion" **And answered it.

" Hello?" she spoke

" Ames it me Sonic" he said " look I hate to say thing but their going to be a change in plans"

_oh no, please don't tell me he doesn't want to hang out with me? what did I do wrong?_

" Oh...What happened?" she asked.

" Tails is by himself, you don't mind if he come along with us?" He asked. Amy sighed with relief, Sonic wasn't going to cancel the day, Amy looked over to Cream she smiled then turn back.

" Sure, if you don't mind if I bring Cream with me?" she said. Sonic looked back at Tails and saw what Amy was planing.

" No problem, after the movie we can swing by **" Fun Zone"** He suggested. Fun zone was one of the largest arcade centers ever built. Amy liked the idea of going to Fun zone.

" Alright see you at noon" Amy ended the call she turned to Cream " Say Cream want to come with me for the day?" she asked.

/ / / / /

Sonic and Tails waited outside by the movie theater, Sonic tapped his foot " Where are they?" he asked.

" What do you mean Sonic? Tails asked " isn't it just you Amy and me?"

" Well"..Sonic started but then the pink hedgehog arrived and with her was Cream.

" Sorry were late" Amy approached " trains are confusing!" she admitted. Cream noticed Tails but turned away blushing. The Fox approached her.

" Hi Cream" he spoke.

" H.. Hi Tails" Cream manage to say. Sonic approached the two kids.

" Well we better go in if we want to see the movie" he said " Popcorn and snacks are on me!"

_/ / / / / / _

choosing the movie wasn't any problem, For Cream wanted to see an action film and the action film " Battle of the Galaxy" was playing. Tails picked out gummy worms while Cream chose cookie dough bites. Sonic to his word payed for the kids snacks and bought two large bags of popcorn.

entering the room Cream and Tails went down one row Sonic was going to follow but Amy pulled him away and had him sit with her two row behind them, she wanted to let the kids feel independent.

" Oh" Cream noticed " where's Sonic and Amy?" She asked, Tails noticed as well but the room started to go dark before they could find them.

During the movie on a space ship the captain a large panda actor was commanding orders about the dangers the galaxy hold, the leading female played by a white tiger was kidnapped by the Galaxy Emperor and demanded the other mobian actors to back off.

The Panda actor wasn't going to give up.

During the film Cream offered Tails some of her cookie dough bites while Tails returned giving her some of his gummy worms. Sonic and Amy were secretly watching the kids interaction and believe they succeeded.

/ / / / / /

The movie ended and Tails and Cream were talking about what they liked about the movie.

" They sure know how to do those effects!" Tails said " it was really good"

" I though the acting was decent" Cream told him.

" Hey you two Sonic called " wait up" he spoke " were going to Fun Zone!" Amy watched as Sonic ran over to the kids and started to play tag with them. Amy was having a good time...even if Sonic wasn't totally focus on her.

...

They arrived at Fun Zone, Sonic put money to get the tokens for Tails and Cream and like that the kids were off, now it was Amy and Sonic turn for tokens, Sonic being a gentle man payed for her tokens.

The two hedgehog went to the top floor to play some classic arcade games, Sonic saw a game he hasn't played in years challenged Amy, She accepted and she beat him. Next the two played around of air hockey Sonic winning that game.

Tails and Cream were taking a break from the games and went to play in the giant ball pit on the bottom floor. Cream climb out of the pit to get to the ladder and slid back in Tails came sliding after. The two were having a great time.

Tail realizing what he was doing started to regret moving to the 6th grade, he missed doing things like playing on the play ground, or playing in the ball pit and most of all, he missed his friends, Charmy, Marine and Cream.

in the 6th grade it was hard to fit in, every one would give you cold looks and not laugh at any of your jokes, the area the older kids went for recces hardly had anything to play on, it was mostly a big field where you ether play foot ball or you off into one of the social circles the kids would make.

And Tails was alone for recces. Tails turn to the rabbit who was waist deep in the ball pit. " say Cream" he asked.

" Yes?" she spoke wiggling out of the pit she was in " is something wrong?".

" I..I think I made a mistake" he admitted " I think I want to go back to the 3rd grade".

" Really?" The rabbit ask " are you sure?"

" Yeah" The fox said " I miss being a kid, 6th grade is ok but when it comes to the students...They are no fun" He face started to go red " and I...I miss my friends...In..Including you".

" Oh" Cream face went pink " Well Tails I..I missed you too, Charmy and Marine miss you as well, they'll be happy to see you again".

The two climb out of the ball pit, they put their shoes back on " let go look for Amy and Sonic" Tails suggested Cream nodded as the fox took her by the hand and lead her out to look for their friends.

The four spent the remaining of the day by playing games that gave out tickets, Sonic and Amy let Tails and Cream have their tickets and soon the kids spent the tickets on little small prizes like candy, and small toys. The four got together in a photo booth, first four pictures were all four of them, then it was Tails and Cream the last set was Sonic and Amy, first it was them being silly and then a nice picture was taken Sonic arm around Amy's shoulder.

Every one got at least a copy of the pictures. This was the best Saturday they ever had, Amy looked down at the photo of her and Sonic she blushed, Even tho she tried her best but she still couldn't help but have that childhood crush on him.

* * *

**Tails might go back to the third grade!**

**And ever since Amy and Sonic were in elementary school she had a crush on him...Then things changed once she got into high school.**

**"Fun zone" as you can tell is a parody off of Chuck E Cheeses and a place called " Fun spot" And Fun spot happen to be the largest arcade in the USA...and I live 25 minuets away from it ;D**


	19. Mephiles's Party

**Warning..their will be some fowl language!**

* * *

Shadow spent the rest of his day alone at the park . Shadow was now alone, he though about going back to the grave yard but instead he choose to walk until the sun went down.

Shadow walked down the street that lead to his house, he could hear loud music and cars were parked alone the yard.

_OH HELL NO!_ Shadow growled, he now knew why his brother decided to come home, so he can throw another one of his parties and get him in trouble. Well Shadow wasn't going o be part of that and turned the other way.

/ / /

Rouge worked at a dinner serving customers, she saw Shadow coming in and he sat at the booth. Rouge approach him. " What can I get you?" Shadow looked up he didn't realize that Rouge worked here.

" What every sound good" he said. Rouge rolled her eyes.

" Burger and fries it is" she wrote down and placed the order. The bat could see Shadow was in a bad mood she walked back to him. " what's eating you?" she asked.

" My stupid brother is having his parties again..." he said " This time I'm not getting involved"

" Really" Rouge poured him a cup of coffee " aren't you worried about the house going to be trashed?"

" Yes but it's his turn to clean up after himself" Shadow showed a small chuckle " besides, He has no idea that dad installed a security camera in the living room"

/ / / / /

At The party Mephiles had a girl on his lap, she was blue Fox and she pulled her long fluffy tail over her lap but let it hit the hedgehog in the face. Mephiles leaned in and started to make out with the girl. she giggled as he pushed her into the couch.

Other mobains mostly collage age were getting drunk, while others were making out in the corners.

..

A black car was slowly driving down the street, He looked over at the house filled with parked cars and loud music, and That house happen to be his.

" What the?" The mobain pulled into the drive way, he got out of the car and walked up opening the door. The Mobain dropped his brief case.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he bellowed, the music quickly stopped as the guest looked at he mobain that stood in the door way.

Black Doom had come home for the night. The alien was retain himself in the form of a hedgehog his third eye was slowly popping out form his disguise " I WANT YOU ALL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he barked " NOW!"

The party goers quickly scrambled out of the house and sped off in their car, Black doom slammed the door, he walked into the living room to discover Mephiles making out with the fox girl, The fox gasp, as Mephiles turned his head. His eyes widen in shock.

Black doom folded his arms glaring down at the two. The Fox feeling uncomfortable decided to take of and she did. Now it was Father and son alone.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass" Black doom started.

" Don't blame me dad" Mephiles started" after all this was all Shadow idea" The hedgehog told him.

**BAM!**

Mephiles was on the floor holding his face, Black doom had punched him in the face

/ / / / /

At the dinner Shadow phone went off He answered the phone " yes" he answered

" Dude Shadow get you ass home now" Mephiles spoke on the receiving end " dad is home and super pissed off"

" Well fuck you" Shadow spoke " it's about time dad gave you an ass beating and not mine!"

Black doom took the phone out of Mephiles hand he held it to his ear. " Shadow get you ass home now!"

" ...Fine..." Shadow hung up he turn back to Rouge " got to go" he pulled out his wallet to pay but Rouge stopped him.

" No it's on the house" she said " do you need a ride home?"

" I'm good" Shadow told her " My shoes can make me go fast"

" Like Sonic?" Rouge spoke as she clean up the plates.

" Sort of" he turned away with out saying good by to her. Rouge put her hands on her hips ans she watched him leave the restaurant.

_Rude much!_

_/ / / / / _

Shadow arrived home , before he could go to his room Black doom stopped him " living room now!" he commanded.

...

The alien disguised hedgehog went on on how disappointed he was in them. Shadow was used to the talk since he receives it all the time but Mephiles tried to interrupted only to be told to shut up.

" What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" The parent spoke.

" Why am I part of this ?" Shadow asked. Mephiles looked over to his younger brother and elbow him.

" Good question Shadow" Black Doom " after all where were you when this happened?"

" I was out" Shadow replied " I went to visit mom's grave and then went to a dinner for a bite to eat" he said.

" oh like dad is going to believe you, beside don't you hate mom?" Mephiles spoke.

" Mephiles enough" Black Doom turn. He sighed " What am I going to do with the both of you"

" Don't drag me into this" Shadow spoke " For once I'm innocent and I'm getting sick and tired of getting blamed for shit he does"

" Shadow watched you mouth around me" Black doom schooled.

" No Dad, I sick of it, you never want to hear my side, you always quick to assume It's me when it golden boy" he pointed to his brother " that been pulling the strings " Shadow stood up " do you realize how much you let him get away with! and I have to suffer for his actions!"

" Shadow sit back down"

" NO!" Shadow left the living room "I will not be responsible for Mephiles action ever again!" he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

" Drama Queen" Mephiles muttered. Black Doom sighed but then glared at Mephiles. Mephiles should of kept his mouth shut.

" I'm still kicking your ass" Black Doom told him.

* * *

**And so the introduction to Black Doom!...Who can disguise himself as a hedgehog... and Mephiles is so busted!**

**Shadow isn't sitting around to get framed he's standing up for himself!**


	20. Losing control !

The weekend came to an end and Monday was the start of a new week.

Sally was driving on the school property in her silver Saturn, she made the turn to her reserve parking lot only to find it taken. The chipmunk got out of her car, was this some joke? No one and I mean no one parks in her spot, Sally growled realizing she has to park somewhere else.

After parking in the area that was furthest form the building she checked her watch she only had ten minuets to socialize. Entering the building she went to the office to demand why her spot was taken.

...

" That spot didn't have you name on it" The secretary said.

" But that was my spot!" Sally complained " No one park there except me, I demand the car to be towed!"

" Just deal with it" the secretary told her " it's only one day". the chipmunk stormed away realizing this wasn't going any where.

The chipmunk pretended nothing happen and walked down the hall showing off her new outfit, a white sleavless turtle neck compleat with a black Denim Miniskirt and black lace boots, Sally was expecting them to complement her but nothing. Students weren't ever looking at her they were mind their own business.

What was going on?, hello the most popular girl is in the halls and you don't ever glace or acknowledge it.

" Hey Sal" Sonic voice called. Sally turned around facing him, she threw her arms around him " Oh Sonic-kuu" she spoke " I missed you over the weekend" she spoke very loud hoping to get some attention.

" I missed you to babe" Sonic quickly told her, He was confused, why was she calling him by that nickname? and further more Amy was the one who called him that. " so how was your weekend?" he asked.

" oh you know" Sally let him go and flipped her hair " visiting daddy's work, having to know what to do...Hardly any time for shopping" she twirled around for him " by the way like my outfit?". Sonic looked at the clock.

" Sorry but class starts in 3 minuets better hurry up" he walked past her. Sally's jaw dropped, How dare Sonic ignore her! and when did he care about being on time , he could get to class in super speed. Just what is going on this morning.

/ / / / /

After first class Sally saw Sonic at his locker, she made her way over next to him " Hey " she spoke leaning up against another locker.

" Hey Sal" He said " Sorry I bailed and didn't complement your outfit."

" Oh that alright" she told him " I know you only showing up to your classes so you can stay on the basket ball team!" she noticed some picture taped inside of his locker, one of them was Tails and Cream " where did you get that?" she pointed to the photo. Sonic looked at the picture.

" Over the weekend" Tails and I hung out on Saturday, he moved his head revealing the other pictures. Sally looked at the pics and noticed something wasn't right. Sure their was Tails with Cream but who was that pink hedgehog. And the way she was acting she was having a good time and he was as well. Sally tried to keep her anger in but couldn't help that while she was away some tramp had the nerve to spend time with her boyfriend.

" I got to get going" Sally said leaving his locker. Sonic didn't see her leave, but when he turn to speak with her she was gone.

"Sally?"

...

Amy had also hung the picture of Cream and Tails in her locker, along with the group photo, after gathering her book she closed the door only to find Sally standing in her way.

" Uh..S..Sally?" The pink hedgehog ask afraid what she did wrong to upset her. Sally grabbed her by her tee-shirt and slammed her against the locker.

" How dare you!" she hissed" How dare you go behind my back and throw youself on my Sonic!

" W..What?" Amy was pushed further into the locker.

" YOU BACK STABBING BITCH!" Sally screamed " SONIC IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU ARE NOT TO TO GO ANY WHERE NEAR HIM YOU PINK UGLY WHORE!"

"SALLY!" Sonia screamed, The magenta hedgehog came to the rescue pulling the chipmunk away from Amy. " what the hell is you problem, leave Amy alone"

" Well tell her to not go near my boyfriend!, Sally demanded " she had the nerve to throw herself at him over the weekend"

" She did no such thing" Sonia defended " beside Amy and my brother are childhood friends, something you not"

" oh stop it already" Sally stomp her foot " you and that annoying voice!, no wonder Knuckles doesn't like you"

Sonia was speechless, so was Amy. And most importantly Sonic, Sonic had heard the sound of screaming but when he saw Sally he hid . Sonia was known to have a beautiful voice back when she was younger but then she got a weird diagnosis t that suddenly changed her voice and couldn't sing any more, it hurts when people teased her for her frying pan voice.

Sonia wanted to cry, but she had to be strong not just for her but for Amy as well.

" Oh go suck a dick Sally!" Sonia made a comeback " and not my brother's!" Sonia pushed Amy behind her " I'm just about sick of you, telling me and Manic we are losers, And then you force Amy in the open naked back in October, My god what the fuck is wrong with you!" Sonic continued.

Sonic was now hearing his sister speak out, He had no idea how much she was suffering, and the one person he didn't expect to be a bully. But was it true? did Sally force Amy out in the open naked.

" You better step aside hedgehog" Sally growled " or I'll kick you ass along with Amy's she deserve what coming to her!"

" Why do you hate Amy so much?" Sonia asked.

" Because I can and I will continue to beat on her until I'm out of high school, when I graduate I'm take Sonic away with me and you can't do anything about it!" Sally told them.

Sonic herd enough, he decided to slip away before he was caught. He was now opening his eyes to the real Sally Acorn, and it broke his heart realizing how bad his siblings and childhood best friend were being treated.

Time for payback! Sonic was going to get back at Sally!

* * *

**YES! Sonic is Finally opening his eyes to the Real Sally Acorn. I wonder what he going to do?**


	21. Back in the right grade

At the elementary School, Tails was in the principal office talking about wanting to go back to his rightful grade.

" You sure ?" The principal asked " after all it's late for you to catch up in the lessons in the 3rd grade, you may have to be held back?"

" I'm good with that" Tails said " I may be smart enough to advance in the upper classes but I'm not comfortable with s the students" Tails admitted " and I'll be too stressed out if I go onto middle school"

" I see" the principal leaned back in his chair " well I'll phone the teacher telling them the change" the principal picked up the phone.

In the 6th grade class Cosmo was wondering where Tails was? He did show up form morning class but then left to go see the principal. Their teacher was writing the question on the white board when the phone on the wall rang. The teacher went to answer it.

" Hello...Yes...Oh...Very well I under stand" He hung up " Class" he turn to them " It appears out fellow student Tails will no longer be with us, I just received word that he going back to the third grade"

Some students were accepting of the change and understand but Cosmo was not.

_uh-oh!_ she gasp _ how could he do this to me!_

/ / / / / /

Tails had put his things in his new desk in the 3rd grade class, some of the students were a little bit unsure of the change but the fox let them know it was alright.

" Welcome back Miles" the teacher spoke " I hope you feel comfortable since our teaching isn't at your level"

" Oh no mam" Tails spoke " I'm glad to be back".

/ / / /

it was lunch and Tails was happy to be with his friedns again, Charmy asked him why he came back but Tails only looked over at cream and started to blush.

" Oh here Tails" Cream handed him a little bag of cookies " it's your favorite, chocolate chunk"

" Oh wow" Tails took the bag of cookies, he took a bite out of it, tasting the cookie he looked over at the rabbit " did you make these?" he asked.

" Yes, I also made you some during the beginning of the school year" Cream told him.

Beginning of the school year? Tails didn't remember getting any from her, he remembered getting cookies from...Cosmo.

Speaking of her, the seedrian approached their table, she slid herself in between him and Cream.

" Tails" she started " I was looking all over for you" she batted her eyes " What you doing over here when you should be with me?"

" Uh..." Tails was still flatuated with the Seedrain, Cream tapped her on the shoulder.

" Excuse me" she spoke up " but I.." Cosmo turned around glaring at her.

" You what?" she hissed " can't you see were talking!" she said in a very rude tone.

" Hey don't be rude Cosmo" Tails said " Cream did say excuse me"

" Tails" The seedrian grabbed hold of his arm " I miss you, why did you decide to leave?"

" Cosmo I wasn't comfortable" Tails explained

" Even around me?" she leaned in.

" Aside form you, every one else was just... Well avoided me" Tails told her " including you"

" What? " the seedrain gasp " Tails I never avoided you"

" Yeah you did" the fox continued " you avoided me on the weekends but when Monday comes around you would act like I didn't notice"

" Oh Tails...Don't silly" Cosmo told him " Now why don't you pic up you tray and come with me, after all today's assignment was difficult think you can help me?"

Tails was finally figuring it out, He now realized he was played, the complements, the constant need for help on home work, Cosmo was using him, and he fell in her trap. " You...Use me!" Tails puled his arm out and stood up " you only used me for home work" he started to tear up.

" No Tails I never did.."

" Don't lie to me!" Tails took his tray and moved away so he was siting next to Cream.

" Tails I.." when Cosmo got up a small note fell out of her jacket. Cream picked up the note and unwrinkled it.

" Wait..I wrote this!" Cream said handing it to Tails. Tails took the not and read it, he looked over at Cosmo, she looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

" Cosmo those cookies you made...They were really Creams weren't they?"

" Tails, but I...You don't understand..please let me explain"

" No Cosmo were done!" Tails turned away " Go back to you table I don't want to see you again!"

" Oh...Tails..You... YOUR SO STUPID!" she yelled and stormed off. Now that she was gone Tails looked down at the note then started to cry.

" Tails..." Marine came to his side " You...You ok?"

" No I'm not!" Tails cried out " I made a big mistake, I should of never skipped grades"

" Tails" Cream spoke " you didn't know, no one can predict the future"

" She's right" Charmy said hovering over the table " at least you were smart enough to get out before it was to late"

" T..Thanks" Tails wiped the tears from his eyes, he was glad to be back with his real friends, He really missed them!

* * *

**Look like Cosmo's little scheme has been discovered and brought to an end! Is this the end of her or is their more?**


	22. Rouge's Situation!

School had ended for the day, and Rouge was going over to Knuckles house for a "study session" AKA make out. but the bat had some other things on her mind.

She was thinking about what Shadow had told her over the weekend, and she was infact feeling sorry for the hedgehog. Then she remembered the day He saved her from being sexually harassed in detention.

The Bat recalled some of the words he told her.

_" I know about you..and what you did to hurt one of my friends"_

it was true, the first time She laid her eyes on Knuckles it was due to Sally doing. Rouge wasn't head over heels in love she was doing what Sally told her to do.

The bat even remembered the day she met Sally.

_Sally was a lonly freshmen, a couple of girls were picking on her " now that Bunny isn't here to save you what to you have to say for yourself" one girl spoke._

_" I'm sick of you always starting something any never finishing it" another said " and you think hiding behind Bunny was going to help your wrong!"_

_Bunny Rabbot, Sally best friend got to graduate early due to situations and her boyfriend Antonie purposed to her. So Sally was all alone dealing with the damage she's done._

_Rouge who didn't know about the chipmunks reputation approached the girls " ok you two knock it off" she commanded._

_" Don't interfere with us!" The first girl spoke " This is between me and that bitch!"_

_" Well you better stop" Rouge told them " if you don't I'll kick you asses and I know how to" Rouge demonstrated her karate moves, the girls ran away scared. The bat turn to the chipmunk._

_" What you name kid?" she asked._

_" My name is Sally..Sally Acorn" the chipmunk told her. " Those girls are jealous of me, they pick on me every day"_

_" Don't worry" Ruuge took her by the shoulder " no one messes with me and I'll spread the word not to mess with you"_

_/ / / / _

Rouge then figured out Sally true nature but kept quiet about it. in fact she kept quiet for too long.

The bat waited out in the hall for Knuckles, she saw him walking down the hall chatting with some guys, but when he spotted her he bid them latter and approach her.

" Hey Rouge" he kissed her on the cheek " ready to go?"

Sure.." Rouge picked up her bag and the two walked out of the school hand in hand.

/ / / /

At Knuckles house, Knuckles step father Wynmatcher was tending to Baby Kneecaps, Wynmatcher married Knuckles mom and had a baby together, Lara-Le was out working leaving Wyn to be a stay at home dad.

" Knuckles your home" Wyn called from the living room. Kneecaps was in his play pen pushing his toys around.

" Hi Wyn" Knuckles manage to call and quickly took Rouge up to his room.

When Knuckles closed the door to his bed room the two dropped their book bags and it was make out central. The echidna let his hand glide all over her curves, Rouge moaned a little due t him giving her butt a squeeze. The bat pushed Knuckles onto his bed and they continued their passion.

Knuckle flipped her over now he was on top, he planted kissed all over her neck.

" K..Knuckles" she gasp at his hot lips touch her all over. he return to her mouth cover hers with his, his tongue poked her teeth seeking access. The back grabbed him by the face holding him in place.

Then Shadow came to her mind!

Rouge stopped and pulled away. Knuckles was confused " you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah" Rouge looked back at him. they proceed to get back to where they left off but Rouge mind wondered off to Sonia, the hedgehog she hurt. Rouge stopped and pulled away again.

" Babe?" Knuckles asked " you feeling alright?" The bat pushed him off of her and she sat up.

" Maybe we should get to studding " the bat said changing the subject.

" Ok But first close you eyes" Knuckles told her. The bat closed them, the Echidna waved his hand over her face making sure she wasn't looking.

" No peeking" he called as he got off his bed. Knuckle opened the top draw of his dresser he rummaged though his clean sock until he found what he was looking for. closing the draw he sat back down next to Rouge.

" you can open you eyes now" he spoke. Rouge opened expecting to see something but their wasn't anything in her sight.

" Knuckles what going on? " She asked.

" Rouge.." The Echidna took her hands into his " I know I'm only a junior but I want to tell you that you complete me" He started " ever since the day we met I fallen for you, your like an angel that came from the heavens"

Rouge was touched by his words but deep down she knew it wasn't true, she was only dating him to hurt Sonia. Knuckles got off the bed and kneel before her.

_No!_ Rouge eyes widen at his gesture _He couldn't!_

Knuckled pulled a small velvet box from his pocket " Rouge The bat, will you do the honor and marry me?" he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring

Rouge was speechless, Knuckles the Echidna had purpose to her! She was ready to cry out yes but something stopped her.

_Don't do it, you don't love him, if you say yes your only being selfish! you'll never be happy, you must stop this charade before it gets any worse._

Rouge looked down at her boyfriend, the ring was indeed a beautiful one, but can she really accept it?

Rouge sighed and open her mouth to give him her answer!

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED!...**


	23. The Rumor

Rouge was in the girls locker room changing out of her gym cloths, She couldn't get over what happen yesterday and the choice she made.

_Did I do the right thing?_ she pulled her clothes out of her locker when she picked up a conversation from the other side.

" Did you hear about Knuckles and Rouge?" one girl was talking

" What?" another spoke

" I herd Knuckles purpose to her!" the first girl spoke"

" Really!, No way!" The second girl said " but I do feel bad for Knuckles"

" Why?"

" Well I've herd that Rouge's a slut!"

" What!, Well I guess that explained the big boobs she has, i mean those things have to be fake!"

Rouge crept around the corner to listen to more of the gossip about her. A Red Tiger was talking to a pink cat.

" I guess you right" The cat said as she pull her shirt over her head " I mean I totally forgot how much of a whore she is"

Rouge leaned up against the locker, whore? what were these two girls talking about.

" I mean I herd she was out with another guy over the week end" The tiger said. Rouge covered her mouth, some one must of seen her with Shadow, but it wasn't what they think.

" Really so the rumors are true, " the cat put on her jeans " I mean what a total whore, playing those two men and then ditching when they want to marry her, If I was Knuckles I wouldn't of asked that slut."

Rouge Herd enough, she went back to her locker to get change.

...

It was after school, Shadow didn't feel like leaving and went into the library, he glossed over the books seeing is anything was worth read when he herd a faint sound of crying.

The hedgehog herd it coming from the corner of the library, peeking over he was startled to find Rouge and she was upset. Shadow approached her, the bat looked up at him.

" Go away!" She hissed.

" If you say so" The hedgehog folded his arms " I was going to ask why you putting on that pathetic performance, you want attention or something"

Rouge snapped, she grabbed a book that was on the shelf on her right and threw it at him, The hedgehog blocked himself from the impact.

" How dare you!" The bat got up from her spot and approach him " You know nothing!" She pushed him " you have no idea what I've had to put up with now get out of my way" she shoved him into the self and ran out.

...

Rouge entered the empty gym, she sighed with relief thinking she was away but she was wrong. Shadow stepped into the gym, they both had eyes on each other.

She ran!

Rouge needed to get away from him but he was too quick the red striped hedgehog blocked her path. Rouge tried to get way but he would block her way. Rouge raises her hand to hit him but he caught her and held on to her wrist.

" Let me go!' she demanded " I'll scream if you don't"

" Scream if you want" Shadow said " but first I want to ask you" He lowed her hands down so he can look her in the eyes " What did you mean by ' ' put up with ?" He asked "

The bat sighed " I'm... Just sick of what every one thinks of me... Every one just assumes what they want and I have to act like what they say about me" The bat let tears fall " No one doesn't know the real me"

...

The two sat on the gym floor, a lone basket ball was out so they took turns throwing the ball at the wall. Shadow listen to Rouge situation and he now understand that she has been misunderstood..Just like him.

" So you been misunderstood." he said as he threw the ball at the wall. Rouge caught it in her hands.

" Yes, And.." She tossed the ball " you probably herd about Knuckles purposing to me"

" Tried not to, but every one likes to shoot their mouths off" Shadow caught the ball and threw it at the wall.

" Well...I turn him down" she let the ball fly past her " I couldn't bring myself to do it...You were right Shadow" she got up form the floor " I never loved him, I was only acting...That's all I am, just a damn actress who playing the role of the school whore..."

And just like that she left the gym leaving Shadow alone with the basket ball bouncing on the floor, then it roll to a complete stop.

* * *

**So Rouge turned Knuckles down! **

**And the Knouge fans are going to kill me...**


	24. The birthday party

**According to "Sonic underground" their Birthday is March 4th...So it going to be March in this chapter**

* * *

Sonic, Sonia and Manic 16th birthday was just around the coner. but last year and the year before Sonic ended up spending his birthday with Sally.

Sonia and Manic were in the kitchen of their house looking over the kind of cake they wanted. Sonic popped into the kitchen.

" Picking out the cake?" he asked going to the fridge to pull out a snack.

"Yeah... She looked into the catalog " Say do you remember when we were little and we would have fun doing this?" She asked.

" Oh yeah" Manic spoke up " Remember that solar system cake we got on our 8th birthday" Manic got up from the table and exit the kitchen, he came back with the photo album, flipping threw the pages he came across the photos of their 8th birthday.

the photos showed The three as young hogglets, Sonia being in the middle of her brothers. Another picture of Knuckles drinking from a juice box.

Tails parents being friends with the hedgehog, Mrs Prower was holding a infant Tails. and then their was the picture of young 5 year old Amy rose.

Amy was so adorable in her green dress shirt with orange skirt, and wouldn't let Sonic out of her sight. Their were photos of her chasing Sonic and eventually hugging him.

Manic and Sonia chuckled at the pictures. Then their was a photo of Manic trying to sneek a taste of the birthday cake but their father caught him.

" Man where does the time go?" Sonia asked. she found the picture of the cake they had. The cake was decorated in dark blue frosting and bits of candy was used to represent each plant, a rice crispy treat was molded to be the sun.

The last picture was big group photo. The parents stood while the little kids sat down for the picture.

Sonic was listening to his siblings conversation, He remember those days as well..and he was thinking maybe he should celebrate his birthday with his family.

_Sal would understand_ he close the fridge and exit the kitchen.

/ / / / /

At School Manic and Sonia were telling their friends about their birthday party, and they manage to rent a club to host it. Sonia was in the hall when she noticed Knuckles and boy was he felling down.

The magenta hedgehog herd about him and Rouge break up and it pain her to see him like that. She looked down at her birthday invite and took a deep breath and approached him.

" K..Knuckles" she tap his shoulder. The echidna turned seeing her.

" Hey" he said. He wasn't in the mood to talk. The Magenta hedgehog pushed back her quills, it's been along time since they spoke to each other.

" I..I was wondering?" She started to speak "..M.. My Birthday is... Is almost here..." She handed him a invite " Do.. Do you w... Want. To.. You know, come to it?"

" Well... I "

" HE'S NOT GOING!" a voice screamed. Sally Acorn came over and tore the invite from his hand " can't you see he still belong to Rouge you harpy!" Sally turn to Knuckles " Don't you worry Knuckles, Rouge didn't mean what she told you, deep down she really want to marry you"

" Sally!" Sonia snapped, Sally blocked her from the Echidna.

" Don't embarrass yourself, what would Rouge say if she knew you were seen with her?" she hooked her arm with is and pulled him away " Come on lets go, beside I'm throwing a better party for Sonic"

Sonia watched as Sally drag Knuckles way, the chipmunk threw the invite away and it floated back to Sonia's feet.

/ / /

At lunch Sonia told Julie-su what happen between her and Sally.

" Ok that is it!" Julie-su got up from the table and stormed over to Sally Sonic, Rouge was sitting opposite of Knuckles while the Echidna couldn't look her in the eye. He felt his quill get tugged.

" Ouch hey!" he shouted.

" Your coming with me!" the pink Echidna barked.

" Get you hands off him !" Sally hissed.

" Stay out of this chipmunk! Julie-su pointed at her " this is between family!" she dragged her cousin out of the cafeteria.

...

" Knuckles did Sonia invite you to her birthday party?" she asked

" Yes.." he answered his cousin"...But Sally told me..."

" Sally is lying Knux!" Julie told him " can't you see she said those things to hurt Sonia!"

" Your wrong!" Knuckles accused her " Rouge still loves me! " He pushed her away.

" Knuckles..." she called. The pink Echidna sighed. Sonia is going to be disappointed knowing that Knuckles won't come to the party.

/ / /

In the bathroom Rouge was washing her hands, the stall behind her pushed open , Sally stepped out " What was that!" she asked approaching her.

" What was what?" Rouge asked.

" Don't lie, you saw what happen at lunch, that pink Echidna all over your man"

" Julie-Su is his cousin, so what?"

" So what? Rouge you would threaten her or any girl that came over to Knuckles" Sally pointed out. " and what the hell is up with you, why did you break up with Knuckles?"

" I'm tired" Rouge told her " why should I pretend to be in love when I wasn't"

" Who care if you were in love with him" Sally leaned against the sink " as long as Sonia was heart broken"

" Going to extreme length just to hurt your boyfriend's sister aren't you?" Rouge asked taking a paper towel and drying her hands.

" I already told Knuckles that your want him back" Sally said " so just get back together with him" Rouge tossed the paper towel in the garbage.

" Why did you say that?" Rouge asked " I don't love him" the bat sighed " great, just great!" she stormed out of the bathroom. Sally smirked. she was going to keep her control over Rouge no matter what.

/ / / /

**March**

The day of the birthday party came, they rented "Club Young" for the night. This was a club for those who are 14-20 years of age. Sonia and her girl friends were dancing on the dance floor. Manic joined in with Mina Mongoose.

Blaze the cat was chatting with Silver, Ever since she and her mother spoke things have gone smooth, And the cat would turn red when the hedgehog put his arm around her.

Shadow was at the bar drinking water, the other choices were mostly soda.

Evey one was having a good time when a certain hedgehog showed up. The crowd went silent when he appeared.

" Hey" Sonic spoke " don't mind if I join?" he asked. Sonia approached him.

" I though you had your own party?" She said " This a loser only zone"

" Well call me a loser for the night" Sonic grabbed his sister and covered her eyes " Besides I got you a little something"

" Sonic what are you..." The blue hedgehog swung his sister switching places. He uncovered her eyes. Sonic looked surprised. Standing hold a bouquet of flowers was Knuckles.

" Hey.." approached her handing over the flowers " Happy birthday"

" K...Knuckles" Sonia was blushing, The Echidna took her by the hand.

" Want to dance?" He asked. The magenta hedgehog nodded and lead him to the dance floor.

Shadow watched as Sonia was dancing with Knuckles, Sonic walked over to him " Hey Shadow" he leaned against the bar " enjoying the party?"

" Hmph" Shadow turned away " you got a lot to learn"

" Oh don't worry" Sonic sat on the booth " I've already learn my lesson" Shadow was about to ask but a very loud scream emitted form the room.

Sally Acorn arrived and she was pissed, she saw Sonia dancing with Knuckles, Sally was about to walk over when Amy interfered.

" Lave them be Sally" Amy stood up for them " please just let Sonia be happy".

" NO! " the chipmunk slapped Amy sending her to the floor, Julie-su rushed to her side helping her up.

" Sally what the hell!" Julie-Su screamed " you didn't have to hit her"

"What ever" she turn to the two dancing, but Then Blaze came to their defense. " out of my way Blaze!" Sally demanded " or do I have to call you mom and tell her you've snuck out again!"

Blaze bawled her hands into a fist, " No you back stabbing bitch!" the cat hand started to emit fire, the clubbers back away " don't you come near us or I will burn your face" she calmed down and the flame went out " Now leave the club"

" I'm not going anywhere!" Sally said " she pointed to Sonia " that bitch stole Rouge man and I come to get him back, besides we have a party and Sonic is waiting for me"

" Think again" Sonic called. a path was cleared and Sonic stepped in, Sally eyes widen in horror, _uh oh_.

" S..Sonic what you doing here?" she asked, she saw Amy and went over to him and started to kiss him all over his cheek " did you come to wish you siblings happy birthday" she spoke in a very seductive voice " we should get going, grab Knuckles we got a real cub to go to"

" Actually Sally theirs something I want to say" He held his hands up to silence the music, he took Sally hands into his " my dear beloved girlfriend" he started. Sally was blushing " I wonder what my life would of been with out you?" he continued.

Sally quickly looked over to Amy she was trying really hard not to cry, Julie-su hand her hands on the pink hedgehog shoulder for support. The chipmunk looked back into her boyfriends green eyes.

" I wonder how out future would of been if we went all the way" he continued " ever since we started dating in our freshman years, you were by my side cheering me on in the basketball games...Protecting me, being my guardian angel" he let her hand go and back away " SIKE! he held his hands up!

" Sonic!..What are you doing?" She asked. Sonic folded his arms.

" I've also learn how much of an backstabber you are!" Sonic started " and how mean you were to my sister and brother, Not to mention" He walked over to Amy rose he placed his hand on her shoulder " you were mean to one of my best friends!"

" Sonic I don't get it?" Sally asked. " What are you saying?"

" I'm dumping you Sally!" Sonic told her

" Wait..." Sally world crumbled " WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" she screamed

" You herd him" Julie-Su stood before her " you just got dump now get out!"

" No. Sonic... you can't...Sonic, I'm Sally Acorn, the most popular girl in school , you can't dump me!" Sally ranted. Shadow showed up.

" He just did your highness, not get your royal ass out!" he pointed to the door. Sally screamed in frustration and ran out crying.

Sonic sighed but he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulder, Blaze, Julie-Su and Amy hugged him telling him he did great, Shadow approached him.

" Good work" He said. Sonic was holding onto Amy's hands, the Black hedgehog winked and walked away. Sonic noticed his hands on Amy and pulled away.

" Amy I..." Sonic started but the pink hedgehog smiled and took his hand.

" Lets dance" she said " and happy birthday Sonic!".

The party continued on with out any more interruption!

* * *

**And so Sally Acorn got dump By Sonic the is that the last of her?**


	25. Tragic Lost

The students were looking at two tables in the cafeteria, some of them were confused. Over with Amy and her friends Sonic and Knuckles were sitting and chatting away, and by Sally's table. It was just Sally and Rouge. Cole ended up moving during winter vacation so he was no longer around.

Rouge herd about the break up and to be honest the bat was laughing inside. The chipmunk glared at the table.

" He dumped me...He dumped me!" She chanted, She watched as Sonic was having a good time with Amy and her friends. Sonia and Knuckles made it official and were dating. the Echidna had his arm around her shoulder.

" You see that" Sally pointed to Knuckles " That hedgehog stole you man!"

" yeah I see it" Rouge said " and I think their cute together"

" What!" Sally grabbed Rouge by her wing " excuse me what was that?"

"I said they look cute, it's not a crime" The bat told her.

" Hello" Sally yank on her wing " We just lost the two hottest guys in the school, our reputation is going to sink if we don't get them back"

Rouge pulled her wing back, what is wrong with Sally? Ever since Sonic dumped her she been very strange, then again Sally is used to getting what she wants. The bat got up from the seat " I be back" she stated and walked out of the cafeteria, Sally watched her leave but that wasn't the only one, She noticed Shadow was watching Rouge as well. The Chipmunk didn't like what she saw

_you back stabber!_ she tore her napkin _ you dating Shadow behind my back!..._

/ / / / /

At the Elementary School, Tails was talking to his friends in the hall when the Principal voice was her over the intercom

_**" Attention students, attention student, grade K-6 please report to the Gym, I repeat report to the gym."**_

The 4 in the hall shrug their shoulders and did as they were told.

...

In the gym the teachers had fold out chairs all lined up, the students were seated from their class soon every spot was fill except one.

The principal walked on the stage " boys and girls, settle down" he spoke, the student all quiet down to hear the pricipal speak " I regret to inform you that one of our students..." he took off his glasses to wipe a tear " one of our student died in tragic accident"

the 3rd graders and older started to whisper asking what the principal meant. The lioness and parakeet from the dance were curious but soon realized one of their classmates was missing.

" My fellow students...Cosmo the Seedrian died" The Principal announced.

Tails eyes widen by the news. Sure Cosmo had used him but he felt it was some what his fault!.

* * *

**Well...Cosmo did die in Sonic X...sort of ^^;**

**and whats this? Why is Sally getting upset over Shadow looking at Rouge?**


	26. The Funeral

The Elementary student all lined up in the cafeteria to show respect for Cosmo, their was a huge sheet of paper that students can write on, it was to be sent to Cosmo's parents.

Some of the upper class wrote on it while some of the younger kids, first grade and younger didn't know what to think, instead they drew flowers and hearts.

Tails was by himself he was crying think it was all his fault. Cream was by his side.

" Tails don't blame yourself" she said.

" It is all my fault" Tails told her " if I told her I never wanted to see her again I.." he burred his head into his knees. Marine and Charmy walked over Charmy munching on a cracker.

" How's he doing?" Marine asked. Cream shook her head. Cream got up from the floor. " not that good eh" the raccoon sat on the floor Charmy stay hovering in the air " Tails none of this isn't your fault" she said " we can't predict the future, things happen"

" I know...I know" the kistune said " I wish I could take back what I said to her"

" Tails" Cream pulled him into a hug. Marine and Charmy joined in making it a group hug.

/ / / /

It was late at night, Sally Acorn was heading into a dark territory of a town, she wore hood over her head and proceed, The chipmunk would turn back in case she was being followed.

She headed into an Ally way, she pulled her hood down and continued to walk.

" I..I know your here!" Sally called.

" How did you find out about me?" a voice called from the shadows. And it was a male voice.

"I have my recourse" Sally said in a calm voice " and I herd you can get away with anything?"

" Yes..." the voice continued " State what it is you want?"

" I want to get a student at my school expelled" Sally said with confidence " His name is Shadow the hedgehog".

" Shadow?" the voice spoke in surprise but then shook away the shock " very well, but!" the voice said " my service isn't free, what do you plan to exchange in return?"

" Oh..." Sally rubbed her head " I Got money, name the amount and I'll give it to you"

" I see" the voice said " you know what, forget the money, how about this, when the time come I'll return, you don't ask any question and just do what I tell you" he proposed

Sally swallowed her breath, This was very scary but she wouldn't back down " Alright" she said holding out her hand " you got a deal"

A hand reached out from the shadow and shook with her, It was Mephiles and he had an evil grin across his face.

/ / / /

The week end came, Tails was dressing up in a black suit, Sonic also dressed up for the occasion, Sonia and Manic were also wearing black. Sonia came over to Tails with a bouquet of flowers " I know she a seedrian but I hope these don't offend her family"

" It won't Sonia" Tails took the flowers, he up at the three hedgehogs " thanks for coming guys" Sonia pulled him into a hug.

" Tails this must be so hard on you" she said " but were here for you"

" Yeah" Manic said "you are family to us"

" We should get going" Sonic looked at his watch.

...

At the church Mr and Mrs Seedrain were sitting in the front row , Mrs Seedrain was crying while her husband held her in her arms, Como's closes friends sat on the other side of the room crying. Cream was at the funeral as well with Amy, Cream was crying while Amy held her in her arms to comfort her.

the priest talk about Cosmo and in her life, what she did and how she effected every one, Tails tighten his grip on the flowers but Sonic placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

...

Snow had melted enough for them to take the coffin to the grave yard. with more prays the casket was laid into the ground. thus ending the funeral.

Tails approached Cosmo's parents, the young fox held out the flowers to them " Here he said. Mrs Sedrain looked exactly like Cosmo but older and her hair was longer she took the flowers.

" Thank you young man" she said " I wish my daughter met you". It was clear that Cosmo never mentioned him to her parents, it was very heart breaking that Cosmo never acknowledge him except for an easy A+

Tails walked way from the seedrians biding them good day, he saw Cream by the grave, he walked over to her. " you ok Cream?" he asked. The rabbit was trying not to cry again, Tails took her hand into his " it's ok Cream..Its..O.." he let the tears fall, Cream didn't like to see him cry, so she gave his hand a squeeze showing that she was there for him.

Amy watched the two from afar when Sonic approached her " must be difficult for them" He spoke startling Amy.

" Oh Sonic I didn't see you" she said.

"Sorry" he spoke, the two watched the two kids, it was indeed a sad day for them. Sonic took Amy's hand into his for support.

/ / / /

After the funeral the new week had started. Rouge wasn't feeling so good that she went to the nurses, the bat was going back to class when she noticed a person in the hall and he looked a lot like Shadow.

The bat hid behind the corner and watched the stranger.

_wait isn't that...Shadow's locker!_

Mephiles looked to his sides making sure no one saw him and he proceed to open the locker, he got it right and the locker was open

_I figured they would of changed the lockers by now, but it's a good thing I remembered the combinations to all of them!_

The hedgehog pulled out a long bag, un zipping it he pulled out a shot gun . Rouge gasp seeing the weapon, Mephiles cocked the gun loading it and put it in the locker. He locked the locker back up.

Rouge heart was beating she had never seen this guy and why was he at Shadow's locker, she couldn't move she waited for him to leave but when she turn the corner he was stand right their in front of her.

" I though I smelled a rat" he spoke, his voice was very calm, he reached out cupping her face in his hand " what's you name doll?"

" Hands off pervert!" Rouge slapped his hand away " what were you doing at Shsadow's locker?" Mephiles grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall.

" If you know what good for you...You won't squeal, if you do I will find you" he threaten " I can track any ones address, I will come to you house in the dead of night, he release his grip " I will sneak in your house" he walked his fingers along her arm, he had them walk up on her shoulder " I'll sneak into your bedroom" his hand started to caress her face " and then..." he leaned int to her face his mouth above her ear she could feel his breath tickling her ear.

" You don't want to know" he whispered. he pulled away " so we'll keep this secret to our selves" as he exited the hall. Rouge fell to her knees , that guy was very scary, she had never been so scared in her life. but deep down She know something was wrong.

* * *

**Uh-oh..What's Rouge going to do?...**


	27. The Witness

Rouge ran down the hall of the school, she had to warn Shadow about his locker being invaded, the only problem was she had no idea what class he was in and class was going to end

_Great!_ Rouge stop to catch her breath _I wish I knew what classes he had, this school is huge!_ The bat took of again.

...

2 floors above Class had ended, Shadow had left his geography class, he walked down the halls groaning _more classes!_ He walked down the flight of stairs _ and my locker has to be on the bottom floor! and opposite side of my next class!_

Rouge herd the Bell She gasp _oh no!_ she started to run but the hall begun to flood with students making it hard for her to navigate quicker _Shadow!_

Shadow reached his locker, he entered the combination and lifted up on the latch, The moment he opened the door, a long item fell out. Students saw the item.

" A GUN!" a girl screamed " RUN HE'S GOT A GUN!" Students started to panic, teachers came out demanded they tell them, all the students pointed to Shadow. The hedgehog lifted his hands up surrendering.

" Stay right where you are!" one teacher called, another pulled out some gloved and carefully picked up the weapon, The firs teacher demanded Shadow to go right to the office while the other teacher carried the gun.

Rouge was too late, she watched as the teacher made Shadow march to the office. _No! Shadow!_

_ / / / _

" EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" the Vice principal said placing the shot gun on the desk " I THOUGH YOU LEARN FROM LAST TIME"

" I never brought in that" Shadow told them " it's not mine I don't know how that got in my locker"

" oh really " the Vice principal spoke " and I suppose to believe some one just out of spite put in your locker?"

" Has to be..." Shadow was lost on words, he felt his word crumbling again, what would his father say if he found out about him getting expelled again. he was done for, his dreams of going to collage are going to get thrown away again and he'll have repeat his senior year one more time.

Just then the Principal entered the room " Shadow " he took a seat across from him " calm down and lets talk".

" I am calm" Shadow replied " I've been calm this whole time but you vice principal keeps yelling in my face".

" Look" the vice principal pointed at the gun " a load shot gun was found in his locker!"

" Just then the secretary voice appeared on the intercom " Principal Freeman" her voice spoke " Rouge the bat want to speak with you it's very important"

" She going to have to wait until I'm done here" Principal Freeman said.

" I don't.. HEY! Rouge WAIT!" the secretary voice screamed out. Then a knock came to the door. The vice principal opened it.

" Young lady were in the middle of a situation, you just going to have to wait." The bat pushed herself in the room. " Rouge this don't concern you"

" Yes it does!" Rouge said " Shadow is innocent!" she told them " some one planted the weapon in his locker!"

" What?" Mr Freeman Asked.

" And how do you know this?" the vice principal asked.

" I was on my way back from the nurses office...When I saw some one at his locker, He looked a lot like Shadow, but...His quills had blue stripes and he had these terrifying green eyes, like a snake"

Shadow knew who she was talking about, he clenched his fist "_**Mephiles! **_" he growled.

" Excuse me?" The vice principal asked.

" Mephiles my older brother" Shadow told them " He framed me"

" You mean our high honer student Mephiles?" The vice principal asked " Their's no way, that boy is an angel"

" It was him" Rouge spoke " He even threaten me if I told on him" The bat wrapped her arms around herself.

" Anway " Mr. Freeman spoke " if what you say is true Rouge, then Shadow is innocent" he told her " But can you tell me what time you saw Mephiles?"

" It was in the middle of last period" Rouge told him.

"And where were you Shadow at this time of class?" The vice principal asked.

" In my geography class" the hedgehog answered.

"Very well": the vice principal spoke " but did you happen to excuse yourself from class for anything?"

"No" Shadow told him" I remained in my class the whole time"

" Miss Bat, do you have the same class with him?"

" No" Rouge told them " I was in my creative writing" she realized this wasn't good, Shadow was going to get expelled for the wrong reason.

" Very well" The principal said " I have no choice but to..."

" Excuse me!" a shy voice spoke, a orange Echidna wearing a white turtle neck and a green skirt with white sandal stood in the door way " sorry to interrupt but.." she saw Shadow " oh your from my Geography class" she stepped into the office " sorry but I sit behind you in that class"

" Miss Tikal" The principal asked " You share the same class with Shadow?"

" Oh yes, sadly I have a hard time seeing the bored with his Quills in the way" The Echidna said feeling embarrassed " she walked over to the Principal " any way the student council wanted me to turn in suggested themes for Prom" she handed a torn paper to the Principal " I'll be leaving now" she waled out of the room.

The Principal took off his glasses " Well one thing is clear " he said " Shadow the hedgehog you are innocent"

" I am?" Shadow asked

"He is?" Rouge spoke.

" Yes , I like to apologies to you Shadow, you are free to go, the weapon will be held here until the police arrive to retrieve it" he stood up from his seat " you tow are dismissed.

/ / / /

Shadow and Rouge exited the office both shock, The bat looked over to him " so your a free man.." what she didn't expect was for Shadow to pull her into a hug.

".. You saved me.." He told her " why?"

" Well" The bat pulled him away " I guess I've gotten fond of you" she admitted " you can say I...I" her face turned red " I've fallen in love with you..."

Realizing what she just said the bat ran in the opposite direction,leaving Shadow confused.

* * *

**Shadow got saved..By Rouge...And she admits she has fallen in love with him...**

**How is Sally going to react finding out her plan had failed!**


	28. Sally's Assault

School was going to end for the day. Tikal was putting her papers together for the student consul meeting, as the Echidna prepared to leave she was stopped by Sally Acorn.

" Sally" The Echidna said startled by her sudden appearance , the chipmunk closed the class room door, she grabbed the Echidna by her sweater and threw her against the wall pinning her.

" Just what do you think you were doing?" The chipmunk asked " I saw what you did, why did you ruin my plan!" The Echidna pushed the chipmunk off her.

" Still mad about Shadow aren't you?" Tikal asked.

/ / / /

_Freshman year Sally acorn had a huge crush on Shadow the hedgehog but he never noticed her. Sally even got jelouse if other girls were talking to him. Then she met Sonic. Seeing how popular he was on the basketball team the chipmunk devise a plan to raise her popularity and make Shadow jealous._

_So she started dating the blue hedgehog, of course that didn't get Shadow attention. Sally wasn't satisfy but then she saw Sonic talking to a seventh grader out on the school property , she spied on them, Amy Rose Sonic childhood friend and the way they were interacting it pissed the chipmunk off_

_**just what is he doing with that shrimp?**__ Sally though __**and... Why is she acting like that around him, Sonic is my boyfriend!**_

_When Sonic said by to Amy The pink hedgehog wasn't expecting Sally to sneak up on her._

_" Oh.. Hello" Amy spoke " I'm Amy Rose"_

_" I'm Sally" The chipmunk pretended to act nice " Sonic 's **girlfriend!**". When Amy herd those words her heart was going to break. Sonic didn't tell her anything about Sally._

_" Oh" Amy said " I didn't know..." Amy was shoved up against the wall by Sally_

_" Oh don't lie to me!" Sally told her " you think you can just come in a steal my Sonic-kuu!"_

_Amy eyes widen, that was her nick name for Sonic, how did she know that. Sally pushed her further into the wall. " Lets make things clear, Sonic is with me, you are garbage, and garbage should be thrown away" she let the hedgehog go " if I catch you looking or talking with my Sonic, I'll make you life a living hell!"_

_The chipmnuk walked away swinging her hips and pushing her hair back._

_From that day on Amy didn't step foot on the high school grounds or speak with Sonic._

/ / / /

Tikal pushed Sally off of her " you know why he won't date you, He can see right through you little game" The Echidna started to walk away " and so can I!"

" Liar!" Sally accused

" Sally admit it" Tikal continued to talk " framing Shadow isn't going to work, I know it didn't work last year" The Echidna put her papers down " I know it was you who framed him, and this time as well"

" Shut up!" Sally screamed at her

" Let it go already" Tikal continued " you just going to have to accept it, Shadow will never be yours"

" I SAID!" Sally grabbed a very large book that was on the shelf " SHUT UP!" She threw it at the Echidna , Tikal was knocked in the face, she fell on the floor. Sally gasp seeing what she had done, The chipmunk opened the door and ran out of the class room.

/ / / /

Tikal was brought to the nurses office, one of the consul student noticed Tikal was missing from the meeting and found her. The Echidna was laying on the bed in the office with her head wrapped up in bandages.

" Is she going to be ok?" The student asked the the nurse.

" she should come around soon" The Nurse spoke. Suddenly Tikal started to wake up.

" Oh Tikal I glad you alright!" The student spoke.

" Tikal can you tell me what happen?" The nurse asked.

"... Who?..." Tikal asked them " where am I and who are you?"

* * *

**Next Chapter...Can't tell you!  
**


	29. The Dirty scheme!-part 1

Word spred the next day about Tikal's memory loss. Sally was in the hall hearing the gossip. She did sighed with relief knowing the incident with Tikal left the Echidna with memory loss, if she was ratted out she could say good buy to prom!. Sally couldn't allow herself to give up prom!.

The chipmunk looked around the corner but then stepped back, Rouge the Bat was talking with Shadow the hedgehog.

_what the hell?_ Sally watched the two _What is Rouge doing with Shadow...She better back off! He's mine!  
_

Rouge was indeed speaking with Shadow, but it wasn't what Sally was thinking.

" Sorry about my brother" Shadow spoke " he shouldn't of frighten you like that"

" Me scared?" Rouge laughed " like he could scare me!" The bat told the hedgehog.

" Sure" Shadow rolled his eyes, he could clearly tell ter bat way lying " any way, let me know if my brother dares to come near you, or call the cops, ether way his ass should be in jail"

" Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Rouge smirked and the two parted ways. Sally didn't hear the conversation but she definitely saw the body language and it pissed her off!. The chipmunk pulled out her note pad " time to play cupid!" as she started to scribble on the sheet.

/ / / / / /

Shadow's opened his locker, instead of drugs or a weapon a small note fell out. The hedgehog unfolded the note and read it

_Shadow, I need to speak with you, please meet me after school._

_Rouge!_

/ / / / / /

" Huh?" Rouge closed her locker " some one is harassing you?"

"Yes!" Sally admitted she was red in the face and crying " He..he kept calling me babe, or I was his, every time I walk down the hall he would touch my butt or grope me.." Sally wiped away her tear " Rouge, your the only one who can help me, please help! I afraid he'll break into my house and ..." The chipmunk turned away " He might take advantage of me!"

" I won't allow it!" Rouge slammed her locker " Who is this punk? I'll kick his ass to the point he'll have blood coming out like a girl with ranging PMS!"

"He told me to meet him after school" Sally told her " can you go instead of me, I'm just to scared of what he might do"

" Sure" Rouge told her pulling the hedgehog into a hug " don't worry I got you back"

" Oh Rouge you are the best" Sally said, they broke off and the chipmunk went in the opposite direction, Sally grinned to herself _hope you enjoy your date Rouge!_

* * *

**Before you say anything. Rouge still has no idea Sally was behind the whole "get Shadow expelled" incident. so she's still Sally's only friend.**


	30. The Dirty scheme!-part 2

Rouge waited till the bell to her last class rang, as soon as the minuet hand landed on the 12 the bells were triggered. The bat picked up her things and made a quick trip to her locker, after dumping her books the bat went to settle the harasser.

Out side a tan male bat with grey eyes was waiting, he pushed back the hair that was in his eyes, he checked his watch " where is she?" he asked.

Then Rouge showed up. The male bat was taken for surprise, The female bat was indeed gorgeous. He smiled and approached her " Hey pretty lady" he started to flirt. Rouge slapped him in the face.

" You're such a pig!" the white bat told him " how dare you come around harassing my friend and then you start flirting with me!"

" So what?" The tan bat replied " besides you way prettier then that chipmunk, in fact you do just fine".

" Wh..What?" Rouge asked. The tan bat grabbed her wrist, his other hand wrapped around her waist he drew her closer to him. " Let me go!"

" And what?" He asked " baby I'm just getting started!"

/ / / / /

Shadow followed the direction to where Rouge said to meet him, when he arrived he quickly hid. He watched as Rouge tried to push herself away but the male bat wasn't letting her go. He notice Shadow, the male bat forced Rouge out of the hedgehog sight " oh come on babe! after all aren't we going out"

" Hell no!" Rouge pushed him " I would never date a jerk like you!"

" Really? then why did you sleep with me?"

Shadow's eyes widen, what did that bat mean by that?.

" I never slept with any one!" Rouge yelled.

" Maybe you were drunk!" the tan bat continued " maybe I can re jog your memories!" he forced her against the wall and started to kiss her all over, The bat screamed but her mouth was covered by his, the tan bat started to grope her breast, the female bat accidently let out a moan., Rouge pushed him away but he was too strong Rouge turned in the direction Shadow was and she gasp!

" S...Shadow!" she cried. The black hedgehog turned and walked away. Rouge manage to shove the male bat off of her " Shadow wait!" she called.

The tan bat watched her run " Did you enjoy the show?" he asked some one. Sally emerge from her hiding spot and held a digital camera.

" Yes I did" she pressed the camera to view the photo of Rouge surprise look while in the arms of the male bat _This is going to be great!_

* * *

**What has Sally done?**


	31. Taking matters into her own hands!

" Shadow!" He herd his voice being called. The black hedgehog pick up on his speed, he wanted to get away from her. Rouge was very fast he didn't expect her to catch up to him.

" Shadow!" She grab the sleeve of his long coat. Her touch mad him jerk his arm back.

" Don't Touch me!" he growled .

" Shadow please listen it not what you think" Rouge tried to tell him.

" Not what I think? How many more clever lies are you going to tell me?" The hedgehog glared at her his red eyes staring back at hurt turquoise ones. The hedgehog sighed and continued to walk away " don't ever talk to me again you school slut! "

" Sh..Shadow" Rouge eyes started to water up, she covered her face and ran off in the opposite direction.

/ / / / /

The next Day Rouge was in for a rude morning, The tan bat from yesterday was on her tail, she couldn't even get privacy at her locker when he showed up.

" Hey chicky-poo!" he said " ready for our debute?"

" What you talking about?" Rouge hissed. The Bat pointed to the walls all over the school. Rouge noticed fliers she gasp covering her mouth.

it was pictures of her in the arms of the tan bat and in big bold letters on the bottom read. **School Slut AKA Rouge!**

Students all turned to the white bat who was now red with embarrassment then the hurtful words and nasty glares emerge, some were telling her she was a slut, other were commenting and joking about her never keeping her legs closed.

The bat covered her ears and ran off not wanting to hear anymore of the lies.

/ / /

Blaze the cat noticed all the fliers, as much as she hates Sally, she knew Rouge was very different. The lavender cat started to tear down all off the fliers that were hang up in the halls. after collecting all of them she went out side and lit her hands on fire to burn them.

The cat was satisfied with her work but now she needed to get o the bottom of this situation.

/ / / / / /

At lunch Rouge was very depress and when she saw Shadow and he down right ignored her the bat sighed . Sally was sitting next to her comforting her.

" I can't belive it" The chipmunk told her " students will look for anything to spread, I know you not like that!"

" That not the worst part" Rouge said " you so called harasser is now harassing me! I can't get rid of him!"

" Really?" the chipmunk asked " maybe it cause of the lack of female bats in this school, and since he found one he not letting you go"

" You not helping!" Rouge told the chipmunk.

" Sorry" Sally twirled her hair " But look on the bright side, maybe you can work things out with this bat"

" Hell no!" Rouge shrike and stood up " I wouldn't even dream of it!" she looked over at Shadow, he turn his head away, The bat picked up her bag " I..I need to be alone!" she ran out of the lunch room. Blaze watch the bat leaved, now was good time to talk with her.

/ / / /

" Rouge" The cat called opening the bathroom door. she could he soft crying " Rouge you in here?"

" B...Blaze?" Rouge called from the stall she was hiding in. The cat pressed her hand against the door.

" C..Can we talk?" she asked.

" Their nothing to talk about!" Rouge snapped.

" Yes their is!" Blaze told her " look I tore off all those fliers about you cause I know you nothing like that, I know your not a slut!"

" The whole school thinks I am..." Rouge wipe her eyes " ever since I dump Knuckles every one has been spreading rumors that I'm some slut, why? all cause I didn't love Knuckles?"

" Rouge" the cat sighed , it wasn't her fault, Sally forced Rouge to date Knuckles why? so Sally can have control over Sonia and harass her.

" Why did I help Sally?" the bat cried, The cat's ears twitched. Sally?.

" What do you mean?" The cat asked.

" I mean Sally asked me to help her with a harasser, and now he harassing me! And what was worse...He saw me in the arms of that disgusting pig of a bat!"

"Who?" Blaze asked.

" S...Shadow!" The bat cried " Oh why did this happen to me!"

" Rouge?"

" Blaze please go!" the bat told her " I want to be alone".

" Alright, I'll leave" The cat exited the bathroom.

/ / / /

" Shadow!" Blaze called out. The hedgehog still didn't trust the cat. Blaze was the first to be booted from Sally's group but even over the month Shadow still felt the cat could betray them.

" Go away!" he growled. Blaze wasn't going to let him scare her away.

" Shadow can we talk?" The cat got closer to him " I want to know what happen between you and Rouge?. Shadow bawled his hand and punched the locker next to her pinning her between him, he looked down at her " Don't say that filthy slut name around me!" He warned " you luckly I didn't hit you face!" He stated to walk off.

Blaze wasn't going to give up " Shadow please..Listen to me" The cat grab him by his jacket. The hedgehog growled.

" You better let me go or else" he hissed. The cat had enough, Blaze grabbed him pinning his arms back and slammed him against the locker.

" No you listen!" Blaze started " look you been giving me nasty looks ever since the start of the school year!"

" Well you one of Sally's lackeys!" Shadow argued back.

" I changed Shadow" The cat told him " I've seen Sally for who she is but Rouge still need our help, if we don't Sally could do something that ruin Rouge life forever!"

Shadow did feel concern for Rouge, and what did Blaze mean by that.

" Alright" the hedgehog said " I'll listen, just let go of me!" Blaze let him go, the hedgehog rubbed his wrist, he had to admit Blaze was very strong " ok, lets go to the library!" he said.

/ / / /

In the library, Blaze got the back room to herself, she sat across from Shadow " Shadow do you wonder why Rouge is around Sally? why she had her under her control?"

" Not really?" the hedgehog said.

" Well..." The cat pushed her glasses up on her face " you see...Rouge lost her little sister when she was very little"

Shadow eyes widen , Rouge had a sister " S..Sister?"

" Yes. the cat said " Rouge had a little sister name Opal, Opal wasn't as healthy as Rouge, And Rouge loved her, but then Opal was diagnose with cancer, and didn't have long to live, Rouge promised to look out for Opal, be their for her little sister. and well" The cat wiped a tear from her eye " Opal sadly past away"

Shadow had no idea, this whole time he though she was a self center bitch " I...I" Shadow couldn't bring himself to speak.

" Ever since her sisters death, Rouge has vowed to help any one who was younger then her or weaker, And Sally is taking advantage of that!, I'm afraid Sally may go to far and Rouge will be in real danger!"

" I..I see" The hedgehog sighed "but how do you explain Rouge giving me a note to meet her outside just so I can see her suck lips with another bat?"

" Note?" Blaze ask " Rouge sent you a note?". Shadow dug into his pockets and handed the note to the cat. Blaze looked at the note.

" This isn't her hand writing" Blaze told him she handed the note back " you both were set up"

" By who?" he asked.

" Sally" she pointed at the note " this is her hand writing, I can tell" The cat said. Shadow got up from his seat.

"I see..." Shadow said " Think you can get Rouge to meet me after school?"

" I'll try" Blaze said with a smile.

/ / / /

Sally was skipping class, she had officially made Rouge miserable and Now Shadow hates the bat. She stop a sight at the library. The chipmunk hid behind a wall, she watched as Shadow was not only alone but their was another girl, Blaze.

_Blaze is after my man as well?...Fucking skank!_ then she noticed how much Silver and Blaze were getting along _wait I think I can take advantage of this!_ she took out her camera and took a few pictures of the two in the hall, she looked in the window of the camera and scrolled over the best one.

_Now to find Silver!_ she smirked!

* * *

**Now you see why Rouge is by Sally's side...**

**What's Sally planning to do?**


	32. The Fight

Silver got his history book out form his locker, when he closed the metal door he jumped, Sally was staring staring at him.

" S..Sally" he backed away " What do you want?"

" Oh Silver" The Chipmunk spoke, her voice was sounding very seductive, The hedgehog didn't like where this was going. Sally put her hands behind her back " I never notice until now but... You're kinda cute" she flirted.

Ok Sally Acorn is flirting with him! Something was defiantly wrong, The two years he know the chipmunk she would always call him " freak, nerd, loser" anything insulting. The hedgehog picked up his backpack.

" I got to get going" he quickly passed her. The chipmunk smile act dropped " Oh I see" she started " off to see that girl you like?"

The sound of Silver sneakers screeching to a stop got her to grin. Silver walked backwards to face her. " What did you say?"

" I was asking if you were seeing Blaze?" she asked. Silver face turned red, Sally got him! The chipmunk sighed and turned away " I wouldn't go near her if I were you, after all...No I can't" she gasp.

" You can't what?" Silver asked.

" Well you see...I saw Blaze with you best pal Shadow" she told him " and by the looks of it they seem all lovey-dovey!"

" Really?" Silver asked. Sally nodded

" I'm sorry, I know you really liked Blaze but you just not the guy for her"

"...You're full of shit Sally!" Silver told her " you don't know Shadow like I do!"

" Oh really?" Sally pulled out a printed picture and flashed it " Here's proof if you don't believe me!" Silver snatched the picture and got good look at tit, the picture was indeed Blaze and Shadow and they were smiling at each other. Silver aura started to show, he crumpled up the photo.

" ...Shadow!...he hissed!

Sally backed away knowing things were going to get interesting!

/ / /

Shadow and Blaze had free time and were going to strategist a plan to bring Rouge,when a yell came towards them. Silver came running swinging his arms " GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed. Shadow lifted his hand up catching the hedgehog by the head, Silver swing his hand trying to punch Shadow.

" Silver knock it off!" Shadow told him " if you got a problem lets go outside!"

" Fine by me!" Silver said, the two hedgehog agreed and went out one of the back doors. Blaze got a bad feeling about this.

Shadow and Silver stood facing each other.

" ok what wrong?" Shadow asked.

" Your going after Blaze!" Silver accused " Why are you going after the girl I like?"

" Excuse me?" Shadow asked. Silver didn't respond but instead started to throw punches, Shadow quickly dodged this. " Cut it out! Theirs nothing between me and that cat!"

" Liar!" Silver swung again, Shadow moved to dodged, he put Silver into a head lock.

" On the count of three I'm going to let go!" Shadow told him " and when I do you better be calmed and we'll talk like men" he told him " 1..."

Silver growled as he thrashed in the grasp " 2..." Silver didn't answer. " 3..."

" STOP!" Blaze voice cried out, both male hedgehog's attention turned to her Shadow let Silver go. Blaze approched the grey hedgehog. " What is wrong with you?" She asked him " Whay are you attacking Shadow?"

" Blaze..I.." The grey hedgehog started to turn red " I don't want you to go out with Shadow"

" What?" Both Shadow and Blaze said at the same time. The grey hedgehog twirled his thumb.

" I really like you Blaze" Silver admitted " I guess I lost my temper when I learn you liked Shadow"

" Silver" The cat took his hands into her " listen I like you a lot as well, and I only see Shadow as a friend" she glanced over to the black hedgehog " even if he doesn't

" Changing subject" Shadow stepped in " Silver where did you get the idea that I was trying to steal Blaze from you?"

"Uh...Sally" Silver admitted.

" SALLY!" Blaze screamed " You should never have listen to her!"

" I'm sorry" Silver said " I mean she was acting so weird around me I knew she was up to something but the picture of you two, it just..."

" Wait " Shadow spoke " That chipmunk had the nerve to take a picture of us?"

" Do you still have the photo?" the cat asked.

" No" the grey hedgehog admitted " I tore it up out of anger"

Blaze started to think, then she got an idea" Shadow I think I got an idea!" she said " you and Silver are going to fight"

" Huh?" Silver and Shadow asked.

"You'll see" The cat winked at them.

* * *

**What does Blaze plan to do? **


	33. Sally's Secret Plan!

" Ok you ready to make this convincing?" Silver asked over his phone.

" Yeah but I not making any promise to hold back on the insults" Shadow replied.

" Ok Sally is at t her locker" Blaze said standing next to Silver " Now go giver her a performance!" she gave Silver a shove into the open halls. Seeing Silver was the signal to come out from his hiding spot. Silver and Shadow casually walked down the hall and then bump into each other.

" Watch it!" Silver said

" No you watch it" Shadow remarked " Can't you see I'm walking here!"

" I could care less" Silver acted " just cause your a senior doesn't mean you can act like you own the damn place"

" What ever nerd" Shadow gave a light shove. Silver made it look like he was shoved hard. The grey hedgehog shoved back.

" You got some nerve!" Shadow and Silver both placed their hands on each others shoulders using their strength to shove each other.

" This from the guy who's trying to steal my girl!". Silver claimed

Sally ears twitched, Shadow saw her reaction

_" Ok we got her attention"_ Shadow whispered _" I'll take the fall ". _Shadow let go making it look like Silver shoved him on his backside.

" Oh like she's into you!" Shadow acted " we'll settled this after school!" the black hedgehog got up from his feet and left. Silver walked away in the opposite direction.

Silver went to his hiding spot where Blaze was waiting " did she fall for it?" he asked. Blaze peeked out seeing Sally smirking.

" I say so" Blaze said " now I have to go get Rouge!" The cat said, she gave Silver a kiss on the cheek " I'll see you after school!" she left the hall.

/ / / /

" Rouge can you come with me" Blaze asked

" Uh sure Blaze" Rouge said putting her things away " what's up?"

" Silver and Shadow are going to fight after school" Blaze told her. Rouge didn't like the idea of Shadow fighting, if he did that he could get suspended or worse and he'll have to repeat the 12th grade all over again.

" Shadow can't fight" Rouge told her " He'll end up being suspended!" The bat grabbed the cat by her wrist " we've got to stop them!"

/ / /

Blaze and Rouge were on their way to the fighting grounds but the cat stopped " Rouge I need you to hide" she said.

" Why?" The bat asked

" Just do it" the cat commanded, Rouge hid in some bushes, the bat saw Sally approach Blaze.

" Well, well ,well" Sally spoke " if it isn't the slut who got two guys fighting over her" she said in a irritated tone " hope you happy you pathetic tramp!"

" You really are a bitch you know" Blaze told her " you taking advantage of other peoples feelings"

" Hey none of this wouldn't of happen if you didn't dress that pink runt up with my clothes!" Sally snapped " how dare you use my cloths for her!"

" I'm not the one who shoved her out in the hall naked!" Blaze pointed out " you got some serious issues!"

" Sticks and stones Blaze, it won't harm me after all Rouge will kick your ass" Sally taunted

" Their you go hiding behind others, you do realize Rouge will graduate this year?" Blaze asked " once Rouge is gone you'll be all alone! to deal with those you've hurt!"

" That's not going to happen" Sally said " you see I plan to have Rouge be held back"

" What?"

Rouge who was hearing the whole thing put her hand over her mouth, she didn't want to believe what Sally was saying.

" Oh it's simple" Sally stated " I'll just tell Rouge about a stalker and she'll go out in the dead of night to confront him, after that she'll be raped and who knows taken to a hotel, their the guy will take pictures of her and send them to the school, once the teacher find out about her night time activities she'll be suspended to the point where she'll have to be held back and repeat the 12th grade" Sally admitted her plan.

" Oh by don't worry, since Shadow won't be around to distract her she'll just have to go back to knuckles and thus break Sonia's heart again!" Sally laughed " now if you excuse me I have a fight to attend, and who knows Shadow may just beat up your wimpy boyfriend!" Sally waked away.

Blaze looked over to Rouge's hiding spot. The cat went over and saw Rouge crying. " Rouge I'm so sorry you heard that, I had no idea she was planing to..."

" No" Rouge wipe her tears away " it's my fault for falling for her tricks..I mean When my little sister died I've been so set on help any one who was younger and weak that I never saw Sally for who she really was"

" Rouge" Blaze pulled her into a hug, Blaze was the only one who knew about Opal, the cat accidentally saw Rouge visiting her grave and was told of her story.

Now Rouge is angry at Sally for mistreating her, taking advantage of her kindness, the bat wanted to get back at Sally!

* * *

**Sally was planning to have Rouge held back! that's going too far isn't it?**


	34. Fall of the Final Queen

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I been hit with 3 snows storms and now I've got a cold...**

* * *

Shadow and Silver were waiting in the third parking lot of the school grounds, they were far from the teachers sight but they weren't expecting a crowd!

" Blaze better show up" Silver said. He really didn't want to fight Shadow.

" if she's late We'll just have to go with the plan" Shadow told him " we've got to make it convincing"

**. . . .**

Amy and her friend were at the fight as well " I hope they are not serious?" Amy asked.

" I wouldn't worry" Julie-Su spoke " Blaze told me this was a fake fight "

"Fake?" Knuckles asked " why?"

" I don't know Couz" Juile-Su replied " We'll just have to see"

Then Sally arrived, She made her way to the front of the crowd she stood waiting for the fight.

" Well look who showed up!" Sonia spoke to Julie-su pointing in the direction.

" Figures, she couldn't keep her nose out of anything" the pink Echidna said rolling her eyes.

**. . . .**

" Oh Crap Sally showed up!" Silver said " now what?"

" We fight" Shadow told him he shoved Silver into the ring made up of students. Shadow got Silver into a head lock " _I don't plan to hurt you but you got to make it convincing got it! _"

" Ahh...AHHHH!" Silver cried out " Shadow you jerk you let me go right now!" Silver demanded.

" No way, little punks like you need to taught not to mess with the upper class men" Shadow shoved Silver to the ground.

" I got psychic powers, don't make me use them" Silver warned. Shadow let go and purposely threw himself back making it look Like Silver did it.

_**" Did you see that?"**_

_**" I did! and Silver didn't touch him, we better watch out or we'll be next!"**_

Sonic arrived he watched the fight go down " Whoa what did I miss?"

" A fight..Amy told him " don't worry" she took his hand into hers " it's a fake one but we've got to act like it's real"

Sonic gave Amy's hand a squeeze, Sally saw the gesture, it pissed her off, Then she got an idea, she slunk into the crowds and made her way so she was standing behind Amy.

" We should stop them"Amy said " before any one get seriously hurt"

_" Like you!"_ Sally shoved Amy into the circle, before any one could react Shadow fist met the pink hedgehog face.

" AMY!" Silver cried out

" Rose!" Shadow rushed to her side " I'm sorry I didn't mean" he helped her up, Amy's nose was bleeding.

" I'll take her to the nurses" Silver suggested, he used he powers to lift her off the ground " Amy lean back so blood doesn't dip all over the parking lot" he commanded.

Amy laied back in mid air and Silver broke through the crowd to take her to the nurses office.

" What a clutz" Sally voice spoke, all eyes went to her " I mean come on she shouldn't of stood at that spot" the chipmunk walked over to Sonic, she started to rub against his chest with her finger " don't you agree?"

" your such a lair!" Sonia spoke up, she marched towards Sally cutting her off from Sonic " If anything I saw you push Amy, how could you do that?"

" what was that **gargle voice**? seriously no one can't understand you" Sally mocked. Sonia didn't know how to respond, But Sonic did. Sonic pushed Sonia behind him.

" Hey that's my sister your speaking to Sally!" He said " and how dare you make fun of her voice? it's not her fault!"

" what ever" Sally rolled her eyes.

" No it's not!" Sonia said " I'm sick of you putting all of us down!"

**" YEAH! "** The rowed said, Sally ears pinned to the back of her head. she wasn't expecting that. but then her ears perked back up like a cat.

" and what do you plan to do about it?" Sally asked the magenta hedgehog " it's not like you..."

**SLAP!**

Sonia hand print still burned Sally face. The chipmunk death glared Sonia " BRING IT ON BITCH!"

" Gladly!" Sonia launched at her, Sonia tackled Sally to the ground, The crowd was getting excited, while Sonic was shock, Knuckles tied to get the crowd to leave but they didn't hear him.

Shadow tied to stop the fight by pulling Sonia back but she didn't budge.

" Oh this is not good" Juile-su said she reached in with Shadow to help separate but Sally shoved the pink Echidna way. The two girls rolled on the concrete scraping their clothes and messing their hair. Sally grabbed Sonia's bangs while Sonia grabbed a chunk of Sally's long hair.

/ / / /

Blaze and Rouge arrived " What the?" Blaze saw that Sally and Sonia were fighting insted " Rouge we've got to stop this!" Blaze said. Rouge agreed as the girl split up in the crowd.

Rouge manage to sneak up behind Sally and pull her away, While Shadow and Blaze got Sonia away.

" LET GO OF ME!" Sonia screamed tears were falling down her face " she needs to know how much I've suffered"

" GO TO HELL URKEL!" Sally screamed back " YOU DESERVE IT!"

" WHY YOU!" Sonia tugged but Shadow and Blaze held her back. Sally turn to Rouge and started to cry.

" See what that magenta hedgehog did?" Sally said " she attacked me for no reason! it's been like this ever since we were in middle school, she been super jealous of my singing talent"

" Your singing talent?" Sonia asked no long fighting against her friends " Is this about the Christmas concert?" she asked.

_In middle school Sonia and Sally shared a chorus class and both were known to be the best singers. the two rehearsed and sang " Oh Holly night" in hopes to be chosen to singing solo for the concert. Sally was determine she would be chosen but Sonia got picked instead._

_Sally swore to make Sonia's life a living hell after the concert._

" Because of you!" Sally said " I was laughed at all because you stole my solo!"

" I didn't steal anything!" Sonia started to cry" you have no idea what I..." Sonia burst into tears and ran from the fight. Knuckles went after her. The rest of the group turn to Sally.

" What?" the chipmunk asked now discarding her sobbing act " I'm just stating what's true" she turned away from them " Come on Rouge!"

Rouge didn't budge Sally poked her in the shoulder.

" I said come on" She commanded " these guys are..." Rouge started to walk away, Sally watched as the bat approached Shadow. Rouge right hand started to shake.

_**SLAP!**_

She slapped Shadow across the face, then pulled him by his jacked and planted a kiss on his lips! Shadows eyes sunk and Sally watched with her jaw open.

The bat turn to the chipmunk.

" I'm done" she said " I'm done being your shield, I'm done cleaning up after you" The bat continued " and you think you can control over who I love and don't you so wrong!" she took Shadow hands into her " I love Shadow!"

" But does he love you?" Sally asked " I mean after he saw you with that other guy..."

" I do" Shadow admitted" he responded by giving Rouge hand an squeeze " I do love Rouge"

" But...But!" Sally started to lose, how dare Shadow choose Rouge over him " That can't be!" She stated " ROUGE IS A BIG SLUT!" she wiped out photos of the Rouge and the tan bat " SEE!...SEE!" she tossed them all over the lot. Rouge looked down at the photos then at Sally.

" You set me up?" The bat asked " you lied to me! You told me he was harassing you and look what you did!" Rouge stepped on the photo " I..I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

" None of this wouldn't of happen if you didn't throw your self at Shadow" Sally told her.

" I...I.." Rouge closed her mouth, she had nothing more to say, she exit the fight circle, Sally smirked thinking she won but then the whole circle disband leaving Sally alone. Sonic looked away in shame, he and Manic went off to find their sister.

" We better go see how Amy's doing" Julie-su told Blaze and the two girls left. Shadow shook his head in disgust over Sally.

" This is why I'll never fall for your tricks" he told her harshly and went off to find Rouge.

Sally was all by herself, She had lost, she lost the fight, her friends, the guys she had a major crush on, but most importantly she lost control over the school.

_I'll...I'll make them pay!...Their going to regret messing with me! _Sally balled up her hand into a fist!

* * *

**Sally Reign has come to an End...Or has it?**


	35. The Comeback

**One month latter**

And the school changed, the students were able to relax and be themselves. Some of the girls who used to dress like trash have cleaned up and were very pretty, they even helped the social awkward girl embrace their inner beauty.

Shadow and Rouge were the talk of the school being the hottest couple. Rouge opened up more and even took Shadow to the grave of her little sister and told her story about her.

Every thing seem to be fine, Prom was coming up and every one was getting excited except for 2 things.

1) Sally Acorn disappeared! No one seen her, she wasn't failing her grade, their would be a personal servant who would come and collect her home work and turn it in.

2) Sonia hasn't been herself!

Sonia after her fight she couldn't get what Sally said out of her head, she now knew what motivated Sally to act that way towards her but it wasn't her fault.

Sonia would sit alone inn her room and replay a certain recording on her Tv. It was the middle school concert and she was singing her solo..her last solo.

Sonia cried knowing after that her voice changed and it was terrible.

_Before the concert Sonia's parents inform the chorus teacher about her condition and so she was chosen to sing before it got to late._

Sally never herd that side of the story and didn't care. After the concert the magenta hedgehog was taken out of chorus for the rest of the year.

" Yo sis you in their?" Manic called. He and Sonic along with Tails cracked the door. Sonia was a mess, her hair was all over and her quills had split ends, she was wearing a over size T-shirt with shorts. The two hedgehog brothers and fox entered the room.

" Sonia stop hurting yourself" Sonic said sitting down on the bed, he watched a bit of the video " it not you fault..."

"YES IT IS!" Sonia cried " If I didn't take chorus, if I never sang that song...if my voice didn't change..." she grab a pillow and started to cry " my final song to sing and then...That had to happen!" Manic sat on the other side of the bed.

" Sis we can't help it" Manic told her " we had no idea, Mom sure didn't " He placed a hand on her shoulder " we may not know what it's like but it doesn't change how you sing in the shower"

Sonic threw a stuff toy at Manic. " what Manic **meant **to say is you still the same person, it doesn't matter if your voice changed or not, others shouldn't judge you or mistreat you all cause of a diagnosis"

" Sonic's right" Tails spoke up " you still like my big sister" he said rubbing the back of his head.

" Plus you got Knuckles" Manic said, this time he used the stuff toy as a shield " does he care how your voice sounds to him?"

" I...No...It's just" Sonia defense started to fall the blanket she used to cover herself fell off her back " I wish I knew why Sally was so dead set on making my life so miserable, and once you told the truth and then you trying not to look back in the past, it just get to you"

" And I do apologize" Sonic said " to the both of you, I had no idea Sally made you guy lives so bad, If I knew I would of never gone out with her in the first place"

The boys gave Sonia big group hug.

/ / / / /

The next day at School a large white limo drove to the school drive way. The student wondered who could be in the car, the door opened and out stood, Sally!. Sally acorn was back and her long wait hair was cut! she now sported shoulder length

The students stepped back as the chipmunk walked on the school grounds, she entered the building, the chipmunk was shocked to see how much the school has changed. Then she spotted Sonic and...Amy, and they were walking down the hall hand in hand.

" They're so cute together" one student said

" I know, childhood friendship is so romantic!"another student spoke. Sally over herd the students.

" Oh This prom is going to be awesome!" another student cried out " I wonder if he'll ask me to go to prom"

Sally devised a plan.

/ / / /

" See you after class!" Amy said to Sonic. Sonic pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

" Of course Ames" he told her. Amy giggled as he let her go. Sonic watched his _**girlfriend**_ leave for class. Yes Sonic officially made Amy his girlfriend, the blue hedgehog turn on his heels to go to his class when he was startled to see Sally standing right in front of him.

" S..Sally! " He said " When did you..?"

" Oh Sonic" she started " I see you now together with Amy" she said " are you happy with her?"

" Y...Yes" Sonic answered.

" Well that to bad" Sally told him " you see, you can't take her to prom."

" Why not?" Sonic asked irritated. " I can take who ever I want and it doesn't matter what grade they are in"

" Oh Sonic it not what grade she's in...Well it's true freshmen can't attend prom no matter what" she gave Sonic a sly grin " And I know for a fact Amy will not be attending."

Sonic grabbed Sally and pinned her against the lockers " Don't you even think about it" he warned her " you you dare hurt Amy I will never forgive you"

" I won't...On one condition" Sally said " you go to prom with me!" Sonic let her go and back away. " and don't think you can just show up at Prom and ditch me, oh no, you have to break up with Amy in front of the entire School!" Sally continued " just like how you dumped me at you birthday"

" I...I can't" Sonic said.

" Oh well, suit yourself, after all if Amy is harm then who's going to be blame, not me, but you" Sally started to walk away " you better make the right choice, I'll see you after class"

Sonic stood in the halll, What could he do? Sally is planing to harm Amy but what is it she had plan?

/ / / / / /

Class had ended and Amy walked down the hall to meet Sonic what she didn't expect was Sally Acorn approaching him.

_Amy..._ Sonic looked back at Sally she held her evil grin. Sonic swallowed his breath as he reached for Sally hand.

" Oh Sonic aren't you glad were back together" Sally called out to get every ones attention including Amy's. the pink female approached the two.

" S..Sonic whats going on?" she asked.

" Isn't in obvious!" Sally told her " Sonic has come to his senses and now were back together"

" W...What?" the pink hedgehog asked, her heart was breaking, no this can't be right! They just barley begun and now Sally had got him back " S...Sonic please tell me this isn't true?"

" I...I..." He pulled Sally and planted a kiss on her lips, Sally shocked by the gesture but then went along and deepen the kiss even moaning for him, the two pulled a part.

" N..No!" Amy started to cry, tears fell " This can't be happening".

" Oh it is" Sally told her " guess you never get to go to Prom with your prince" The chipmunk shoved her making her fall on the floor. Amy looked up at the two then got to her feet and ran.

Sonic turned away in shame as Sally hooked her arm with his!

* * *

**Uh-oh...Looks like Sally hasn't changed..Except cutting her hair!**


	36. Preperations

Amy sat with her friends crying, they were speechless hearing how Sonic broke up with her.

" That can't be right" Sonia said " No way my brother would do such a thing!"

" Uh guys" Manic pointed to the lunch room entrance, Sonic walked in holding hands with Sally, Sally giggled and went on on how perfect things are not that they are together, Sonic didn't look pleased.

" What the hell!" Rouge cried out " When did she get back?"

" Sally looked over at the group, she shot a nasty look at Amy then dragged Sonic over to them.

" Hello" Sally said, her arm locked around Sonic " can't you believe it, Sonic and I are together again!"

" Sounds like a lot of shit to me" Rouge called out " what ever you did cut the crap Sally!"

" Jealous much?" the chipmunk asked " Then again you choose to hang out with these losers, even Gargle voice here" Sally pointed to Sonia " Don't you agree Sonic?" Sally asked _" if you don't agree with me I'll make sure you sister never shows her face in school again!"_

" I..." Sonic opened his mouth " Your right Sal" he said. Sally laughed then pulled Sonic away from them. Amy watched as Sally had official defeated her it was heart breaking the pink hedgehog brought her hands to her face to hide her tears.

Rouge on the other hand was determine to find out what Sally was up to.

" Blaze" she spoke, the cat ears twitched in response.

" Yes?" she asked.

" You think something is fishy?"

" Yeah, I agree"

/ / / / / / / /

Sally was replying make up in the girls bathroom when the two stalls opened up revealing Rouge and Blaze.

" You think you got the rights to talk to me?" the chipmunk said after applying lip gloss " what ever you have to say I'm not interested" The chipmunk put her make up back in her purse, she attended to walk out when Blaze swiftly blocked the door.

" Out of the way fire freak" Sally insulted.

" She not moving until you spill it" Rouge spoke " Out with it Sally, I know you behind this charade"

" I'm not behind anything" Sally lied " Sonic figured I was much better then that pink bitch and so he dumped her for me" Sally pushed back her hair " you should of seen it he kissed me in front of her" she shoved Blaze aside " besides Prom is around the corner, too bad pinkie can't join you" she smirked and exit the bathroom.

/ / / /

Rouge and Blaze reported that they couldn't get anything out of Sally, Shadow suggested he pose as Amy's date then he and Rouge could meet up. That did sound good but Julie-su would point out that Sally would figure it out and get Amy kicked out.

The gang was in a slump when the tan bat from last moth approached them.

" You" Rouge hissed " Get lost you pervert!"

" Whoa please calm down" The bat said " and my name is Dan" he spoke " I came to apologize for last month"

" What do you mean?" Shadow spoke placing his arm around Rouge protectively.

" What happen was all Sally's idea" Dan said " She forced me to pretend to be a pervert" he told them.

" Why did you do it?" Blaze asked.

" I had no choice, ether do what she says or she could get my family's restaurant shut down, Her father is business partners with my mom and he help open up her restaurant, I did what I had to tin order to keep my mother dream alive!" Dan told them.

" I see" Julie-Su spoke, she looked over to Amy then at Dan " Wait I think I got an idea, Dan what grade are you in?"

" I'm a Senior" he spoke " why?"

" I'm thinking" The pink Echidna walked over to him " Can you help out little friend Amy here attend Prom with us?"

" Uh..Sure" Dan said.

" No funny business got it" Rouge pointed out

" I won't" Dan said " I not that kind of person Rouge"

" Alright it's settled" Julie-su turn to Amy " Amy looks like you going to prom with us!"

* * *

**Remember that tan bat? Well he was in fact just used and isn't a dirty pervert!...**

**Looks like the gang has a plan for Prom!**


	37. Prom night-Part 1

**Prom night**

The weeks have past and now it was the night of every high schooler dreams of. Prom!

Amy was over at Rouge's it was very empty due to to her father constantly being away so the bat had the whole house to herself. Rouge was dressing amy up in the dress she had picked out weeks ago. Amy dress was a nice crystal blue ball gown, her quills were pulled back with clear clips.

Her make up had light blue eyes shadow and pink lips gloss.

The other girls, Sonia, Julie-su, Blaze and Mina were over as well, Julie-su wore a the same dress she had for the winter dance, Rouge was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her figure.

Blaze wore a white blouse with a yellow skirt due to position helping Silver at the punch table.

Sonia's dress was navy blue with halter top, her quills were pulled back into a french braided and she wore a white rose in her bangs.

/ / / /

" You girls ready?" Knuckles called, He, Shadow, Manic, Silver and Dan the bat were waiting down stairs. The girls came down showing off how good they look. Knuckles was pretty speechless over Sonia, Shadow was trying hard not to blush but it happen which made Rouge giggle.

Silver liked Blazes outfit which the cat agreed. Manic already seen Mina's dress was with her holding her hand.

Dan gave Amy a nice complement, of course he was still nervous when Rouge would give him the look.

" Ok let get this show on the road!" Sonia called out.

/ / / / / /

At the school gym, student gather in admiring the decoration that were put up for Prom. Silver and Blaze went to their post serving drinks and punch to who ever came.

Shadow and Rouge were complement for their looks and how cute of a couple were. Sonia and Knuckles went to dance, Amy and Dan joined them as well, but then... They arrived!

Sally was wearing a blue satin gown, her hair done in a high bun, Sonic was by her side sighing, The Chipmunk hooked his arm around her

" Oh no you don't!" she said " you my prom date and you will remain my prom date and we will be king and queen got it!"

" Relax Sally" Sonic said " I was going to get some punch" he pointed to the table. Sally rolled her eyes and dragged Sonic along with her to the punch table.

" Sonic" Silver said preparing a cup for him " And Sally" he said her name in a irritated tone.

" Nerd" she hissed taking the cup from his hands, she took a sip.

" Sonic just so you know Amy is here" Blaze said, this made Sally spit up her drink

_AMY HERE? OH HELL NO SHE BETTER NOT BE HERE! _Sally tossed the empty cup on the floor and dragged Sonic away.

Amy and Dan were having a good time that is til Sally interrupted bringing Sonic with her.

" What are you doing here?" she asked " I though I made it clear that you were not allowed to come!"

" Don't talk to my **date** like that!" Dan said.

" Oh really" Sally smirked " How much is she paying you? **40, 50** or is she planing to give you a **blow job** is that it?"

" Sally back off!" Julie-Su intervened " you leave them alone!"

" Well if it isn't the dateless wonder!" Sally said " you never had a date last year and you don't have one this year, I take it you're not into men?"

" I'm warning you Sally" Julie-su spoke " I will kick you ass, and I have my own reasons for not having a date"

" What your in fact gay?" Sally asked. " just admit it, you a lesbian" Sally turned on her heel walking away with Sonic being tugged by her. The hedgehog looked back at the three with an expression that said _**HELP ME!**_

"Don't listen to her" Dan said " She's just jealous that you got great friends and she lost all of hers"

" Thanks" Julie-su replied, the two started to blush but then turned away.

" I'll go get you ladies some punch" Dan offered going to the punch table. Amy looked over to Julie-su who was trying hard not to blush but the pink hedgehog could see it.

" You like him don't you?" Amy asked.

" Uh..No...Amy he's you date remember?"

" I know but it's ok" Amy told her " plus I think he likes you too!"

" you think so?" the pink Echidna face turned pink. Then Sonic showed up, this time with out Sally.

" S..Sonic" Amy said but turned away from him.

" Amy please listen I..."

" Don't talk to her" Julie defended " how could you go back to that bitch?"

" ...She's black maid me" Sonic explained " If I didn't take her to prom she would of don't something horrible, I..."

" SONIC!" Sally voice screamed out. Sonic had to leave to make it look like he came back from the rest rooms. Sally grabbed his arm. " their you are, next time I'm putting a leash on you"

" What ever you say Sally" Sonic rolled his eyes.

/ / / /

Dan returned with the punch he noticed something happen " Did I miss something?" he asked.

" It was Sonic" Julie told him " he told us Sally is black mailing him"

"Want me to get you friends?" he asked

" Yes" the Pink Echidna told him " tell them to meet us by the cafeteria" she took hold of Amy by the wrist and exited the gym.

/ / / / /

" Whats the scoup?" Rouge asked once Dan got every one to meet by the cafeteria doors.

" this may sound weird but Sonic came over and explained he's being black mailed!" Julie-su told them.

" I knew it!" Rouge clutched her hand " We got to get Sonic away from Sally"

" That's the thing" Julie told her " Sally practicality has him on a leash"

" then were just going to have to get them away the old fashion way" Shadow suggested " one gets Sonic while the other get Sally"

" Right" the group agreed.

/ / / / /

Sonic sat bored, Sally was bored as well, Sonic wasn't dancing with her or nothing " Sonic stop this pouting!" she told him.

" I would if you stop being a bitch!" he shot back " do you think forcing me to be your date would make you happy?"

" I would be happy if you would forget about Amy Rose and wake up and smell the coffee!" Sally argued back.

" Well maybe if you give me space!"

" And what? let you run back to those losers!, did you forget I have the power to make Amy's life a living hell!" she pointed to the back gym door " out side I have a friend who will sneak in when I ask him to, and it will be your fault if Amy is seen being molested!"

Sonic's eyes widen, How far was this girl going?

" You wouldn't dare!" he said.

" Try me buster!" Sally held up her phone" just one call and it game over" the chipmunk smiled " So I suggest you get you act together and take me out on the dance floor!"

_"Fine!"_ Sonic growled and took Sally by the wrist and pulled her to the dancing crowed, Sonic didn't bother to dance But Sally was all over him, she rubbed her body against his and tried to dance in sync with the music. then Dan showed up, he whispered into Sonic ear. this made the blue hedgehog ears perk up.

" Sorry Sally I need to use the rest room" Sonic proceed to walk off but Sally caught him.

" I'll wait for you out of the bathroom" she hissed.

" Uh no that ok" Sonic put his hand over his stomach " I mean all those Chilidogs I had today are finally making it way so it's going to be 25 minuets or 1/2 hour before I come back" sonic faked his stomach " and plus you do not want to be near me after I'm done So...Oh man" he quickly left the gym. Sally proceed to follow by was stop by Dan.

" Out of the way bat!" She hissed, Dan grabbed her by the wrist.

" Why don't we dance sweet cheeks!" he said in a dark tone " after all you messing with the schools biggest pervert! he mocked.

/ / / /

out of the school building Amy sat by the bench waiting for Sonic, the blue hedgehog arrived. " Amy!" he cried called out.

" S..Sonic!" Amy ran to him the two hedgehog embraced.

" Amy I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you!"

" I know Sonic...I wish I knew before" Amy said. Sonic got a looked at her, her dress was very pretty on her.

" You look beautiful" he complemented. The hedgehog blushed. then Sally emerge

" WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed!, her voice making the two jump. Sally marched over to Amy " get away from y boyfriend!"

" Don't talk to her" Sonic stepped in " and I done with you" he told her off " I love Amy!"

" Sonic did you forget!" she held up her phone " you better obey me!"

" Go right ahead cause you know why!" Sonic pulled Amy into his arms " I'll be right by her side when it happens! I'll be their to protect my **girlfriend!**"

" ARRRGGGG!" Sally screamed and went back into the building. Sonic and Amy giggled then a slow song emitted from the building, the blue hedgehog held out his hand to her.

" Shall we go back in and dance?" he said. Amy blushed and took his hand.

/ / / /

Sally growled watching all the couples dancing, Shadow and Rouge, Manic with Mina, Sonia had her arms around Knuckles as they danced, Julie-su surprisingly ended up dancing with Dan and well they were making out. What ticked Sally off was seeing Amy happily dancing with Sonic.

Sally then got a wicked Idea, she dialed her phone

/ / /

" Hello" the voice on the other line called

" It's me" Sally said " look I need you to do me a favor!"

" And what that?" the voice spoke.

" Come to the school with bucket of red pain..." she instructed " The crowning will be in 2 hours so get over here"

" I'm on they way!" the voice hanged up. Sally glared at the dancing couple

_if I'm not prom queen...Then no one will!_

/ / / / /

"attention students!" one of the teacher called " Thank you all for coming to this years prom, an its the moment you been waiting for, time to announced this years Prince, Princess, King and Queen of Prom!"

The students applauded. The teacher held out three envelopes " when I call you names please come up on the stage" the teacher tore open the first envelope.

" This years Prom Prince...Knuckles The Echidna!"

Knuckles turned red as he made his way to the make shift stage and received his crown.

" Ok as for Prom Princess..." The teacher tore the envelope " Sonia the hedgehog!"

Sonia gasp as she made her way to the stage and stood by Knuckles.

" And now This years Prom King and Queen are!..." she tore the envelope open, she pulled out the result, The teacher brought her mouth to the microphone, she open her mouth to announced the names!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

** Who do you think is Prom King and Queen?**


	38. Prom night-Part 2

** WHOA! Almost 100 Reviews! I've never gotten this many! you guys are fantastic!**

**I though about waiting till I hit the 100 mark but I figures " what the hay!" and post the chapter up.**

* * *

" Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat!" The teacher announced.

Shadow and Rouge were Speachless, Shadow never considered a candidate due to his social behavior but Rouge, she had her hands covering her mouth, Rouge hooked her arm around Shadow and made their way to the makeshift stage.

Shadow and Rouge were standing under the basket ball hoop, two students came over to place the crowns on them. why every one cheered and clapped Knuckles noticed something off with the hoop he saw a rope sticking out and away from the stage, hiding near the folded up bleachers.

Then he figured it out, some one plans to sabotage Shadow and Rouge, He watched as the rope got tighter.

" ROUGE!" Knuckle cried out as he shoved her aside, Rouge fell into Shadow as the contents came out from the hoop! Knuckles stood facing the crowd drenched in red paint.

Sally watched was disappointed that her plan had failed... The third time, the chipmunk held a plastic spoon in her hand and bent it so far it snapped.

The teacher stood shock, then she turn to the students " ok who did this?" She asked " I demand and explanation!"

While Student try to figure out the red paint Shadow spotted Sally leaving the gym " I think I know who did it" he jumped off the stage, his crown fell off, Rouge and Sonia followed, Knuckles was taken to the boy's locker room to shower.

Shadow ran out of the building he was hot on Sally trail, The chipmunk turn she saw Shadow following her, Sally went faster until she was by the third parking lot.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed " YOU ALL HAVE YOU PERFECT LIFE , LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" No ones life is perfect" Shadow told her " besides you cause most of this drama".

" SO WHAT!" She screamed, Julie-su and the other have caught up by now, Manic stayed behind to check on Knuckles. Sally glared at Amy " How can you love some one like her?" she asked Sonic. Then turn to Shadow " and then how could you choose her over me!" she pointed to Rouge " none of this drama wouldn't of happen if you just dated me from the start Shadow!"

" I don't date manipulative desperate drama queens" Shadow stated

" Oh but dating a big boob hooker is better?" Sally hissed..

" I only acted like that cause of you" Rouge told her " you told me to act like that, do you know how much my feelings got hurt, every one thinking I'm some slut!, and then you go behind my back Sally!"

Sally crossed her arms, she refused to listen. Then some chuckling emitted from the parking lot. Shadow drew Rouge close to him, Sonic held onto Amy Julie-su, and Dan stood protective over Sonia. Blaze stood behind Silver as he lifted his hands ready to use his powers.

Then he showed up, he came out from the dark side of the parking lot. Rouge recognized him and held on to Shadow.

" Well, well if it isn't the little Prom king and his little Prom servants, my baby brother has grown up!" The voice spoke. It was Mephiles!

* * *

**I know what your thinking " Shadow and Rouge prom King and Queen?"**

**Well I did love how most of you guessed Sonic and Amy but here's the thing. Amy in this fanfic is a freshmen, being the youngest out of her friedns, she couldn't be a candidate for Prom queen or princess until she's a least junior age.**

**Silver and Blaze are Sophomore ( some sophomores can tend prom but are station to service like food or drinks)**

**Manic could be crown Prom prince, But Mina in this story is a sophomore! and she couldn't be princess.**

**Julie-su and Dan both being seniors could be chosen for king and queen but I went with Shadow and Rouge instead.**

**2 more chapter left, thanks for sticking around and reading!**


	39. The reveal!

** 105 reviews! I've never gotten this many in any story I've wrote in the past! You guys are great!**

* * *

Mephiles walked up to Shadow, he took the crown off his head and looked in it " I still remember the day I was prom King" He said putting the crown on " Every one showing their respect, they knew better then to go against me...And then my Prom Queen" he took the crown off and slammed it on Shadow head.

Shadow tossed the crown aside " What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I was summoned here" Mephiles stood by Sally, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder " This little chipmunk asked me to come and cause some trouble" he revealed.

Sally blushed on Mephiles touch. Rouge realized what Sally has been doing.

" The gun!" she cried out " Sally... You didn't"

" I did" Sally admitted " and that's not all I've done" she put her hands on her hips " remember last year when Shadow got expelled for drugs?"

Shadow eyes widen in horror, then narrowed in anger " YOU DID THAT!" he yelled " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

" WELL YOU SHOULDN'T OF REJECTED ME!" Sally screamed back " serves you right!" Shadow got dangerously close to her.

" If you were a guy I would be beating you to a pulp!" he said in a very dark tone. Suddenly a fist came flying hitting Sally in the face. the chipmunk was on the ground holding her cheek.

Mephiles stood with his hand balled in a fist.

" What the hell!" Shadow called " you did have to hit her like that!"

" Who said I was defending you" he hissed " I'm angry at her as well" he cracked his hands " After all.. she caused me to give up a date!"

Sally backed away frighten of Mephiles. Mephiles kept slowly walking over to her " oh yes, a girl I've not seen since Prom, a girl who was my first love, it was a few days ago we've met up and we were going to go on a date" he reached out and yank Sally off the ground " But no!, miss jealous pants had to call and demand I help her be successful" he tossed her towards Shadow and his friends, she landed hard on the ground, part of her dress got torn.

" don't they know selfish people are going to get hurt in the end!" He hissed. Sally turn to Shadow.

" Shadow please, stop you brother," she begged. just then Mephiles eyes met with Amy, he backed away, something about Amy made him draw back in fear.

" No.." he hissed " She looks like..."

" Mephiles!" a voice called, The group turn to a female hedgehog, she was tall pink but her quills were shaped like Sonic's, The hedgehog had bangs like Amy, she was weraing a tee shirt with a red heart and a green skirt

" Rosy!" Amy called to her " what you doing here?"

" Hi Amy" the older pink hedgehog walked over to her " it's been along time, I was going to surprise you when I picked you up" she opened her arms " give me a hug girl!"

Amy dove into the hedgehog arms, Mephiles and the others were confused over the two pink females. Amy let Rosy go and started to explain

" Guys this is Rosy, My older cousin!"

" Cousin!" the group plus Mephiles said. Rosy pushed back her quills.

" Yes, I'm Amy's cousin, I came back to visit for a few days, I remember that Amy was living with Vanilla and she told me that Amy was at Prom" she explained " of course I was once a student here and I ended up taking a trip down memory lane" her eyes met with Rouge's crown " And I remember being Prom queen"

Rosy walked over to Mephiles " Mephiles it has been along time hasn't it?"

" Uh...I...Um..." His face started to turn red he turned away blushing.

" Relax" Rosy comfort him " I still remember that young love we had"

" No" Mephiles pulled away from her " I can't...Rosy I...I'm not the same hedgehog you knew back in high school " he confessed to her " I've done things I'm not proud of"

" I understand" The older pink female said " long time ago I was mentally unstable, I know what is means to be crazy, but I got better," she placed her hand along Mephiles face drawing him to look at her " and I know we didn't get a chance but maybe this time we can try again"

Sally manage to get off the ground, she was disgusted by the scene that she darted towards Mephiles, Mephiles was carrying a pistol on him, the chipmunk took the weapon out of the holster she backed away from the. her finger on the trigger as she pointed the weapon at Amy.

" IF I CAN'T HAVE HAPPINESS!..." she cried out " THEN NO ONE CAN!"

**BANG!**

* * *

**Rosy the Rascal, in this fanfic she's Amy's cousin.**

**and yes,... MephilesXRosy... Crack shipping away!**

**One more chapter guys! Hang in their!**


	40. Epilogue

Every on gasp. She held her hands to her chest, then looked down, blood!, Blood was all over her gloved hands, the pink hedgehog felt weak in the knees and fell, her eyes looking up into the starry night.

" ROSY!" Amy scream! She and Mephiles went to her side, Rosy gasp as blood trickled from her mouth.

" Rosy" Mephiles took one of her gloved hands into his " hang on". Sally dropped the weapon and back away, she couldn't believe she let her anger and jealousy get the best of her. Rosy looked over to her cousin.

" Amy...I don't think...I'm..." She wheezed.

"Don't speak Rosy" Mephiles said " Save your strength...you going to live!" Rosy looked up at Mephiles, she smiled and reached out to touch his face.

" No I'm not" the older pink female said " By the time the ambulance arrives it'll be too late".

" I can run you to the hospital" Sonic offered " I'm faster then any vehicle" he said walking over to Amy's side. Rosy smiled weakly at him. she turn back to Mephiles.

" Mephiles...I know you love me, and I love you as well, I'm sorry we'll never get the chance to..." she cough up more blood, Rosy looked over to her little cousin.

" My time is running out, Amy sorry were not going to be able to..." Rosey gasp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she closed them for the last time.

" R...Rosy?" Mephiles shook her, no response "...No...NOOOO!" he screamed. Death has never effected him, not even his mothers death, but seeing Rosy die before him he felt the pain in his heart and for the first time ever he cried, tears fell down his face.

/ / / / / /

**3 years latter**

Amy held a bouquet of flowers as she entered the grave yard, the 17 year old made her way to her cousins grave, she notice some flowers were placed on the grave and knew who they belong to.

_Mephiles!_

On the night of that prom sirens alerted the group that the police were coming, Mephiles was suspected for murder but Shadow being a witness told the police his brother was innocent.

Mephiles released, ran away and was never herd from again.

Sally on the other hand, She disappeared as well, no trace of her was, left, the next three days she didn't return, no servant came to collect any home work, her locker was completely cleaned out.

Sally must of moved away, her father may of sent her to go live with any relatives and to have a fresh start.

Shadow and Rouge both graduated together, them along with Julie-su and her boyfriend Dan, Shadow was delighted to finally have his diploma, Rouge was happy for him as well. Even Black Doom came to the ceremony.

/

A lot has happen in the years, Amy high school experience changed , of course when Sonic and his sibling graduated she was bit lonely but Silver and Blaze were with her until they graduated.

Cream, Charmy were now in the 4th grade while Tails was in the 6th grade, Marine in the 5th and the four were still friends.

Julie-su and Dan were also expecting their first child, the two were not due til mid autumn.

/ / / /

Amy placed her flowers on the grave she let a small tear run down her face, then a hand was placed on her shoulder, looking behind her Sonic was next to her, how did he get here? when did he show up?

" S...Sonic" Amy said.

" How you feeling?" He asked.

" I'm...I'm still shock" Amy admitted " I still can't believe it's been three years since..." she started to cry, Sonic pulled her into his arms comforting her.

" It alright you can let it out" he said Amy looked up at him.

" I know" she wiped her eyes " any way, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh this came in for us" he held an envelope to her, the pink hedgehog looked over at it, the writing was defiantly Rouge hand writing, Amy open the envelope. It was a wedding invite! Rouge announced that she and Shadow are getting married, Shadow purposed to her and she accept.

The date was set in late summer and a number if they needed to call for more details.

" I'm so happy for them" Amy said " I love weddings!"

" I never imagine Shadow being a wedding type of guy" Sonic commented, that earned him a playful slap on the arm. Sonic took Amy's hand into his, they looked down at Rosy grave then walked out together.

**END**

* * *

**WOW!**

**It's over , its finally over, and for those asking if their will be a sequel...NOPE!**

**The highschool scenario is not my thing, as you can see I hardy mentioned any action in the class room!**

**oh well i'm glad this is done, and I think this will be my last "Sally bashing" fanfic**

**see you all in any future fanfiction I may have in stored,**

**KrispinaTheDerp!**


End file.
